If You Love Someone
by Pinklove21
Summary: If you love someone,set them free. If they come back they're yours; if they don't they never were. Starts when Katniss shoots Coin.
1. Set Them Free

**Info: This story starts with Katniss shooting Coin, in Gale's POV. I know it doesn't seem like it in this chapter, but this is a Galeniss story. This is what I think MJ should have been at the end, which will be more evident in coming chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Katniss would be with Gale.**

**If You Love Someone**

Defeated. That's all I felt when the Peacekeepers held me down as I was going to give Katniss her final wish. She had killed Coin instead of Snow, and started screaming my name. She wanted me to honor our unspoken promise to one another, to shoot each other instead of getting taken captive alive. And despite her feelings towards me for the connection to Prim's death which she would never forgive, despite the fact that she didn't shoot me when I was taken captive not very long ago, I was going to do it. Because I still love her, and though it would destroy me to kill her, I would never deny her anything. But the Peacekeepers, four of them, held me down to the ground as soon as they saw me pull out a gun. They took away my gun, handcuffed me, and took me into the President's mansion shortly after Katniss was taken God knows where.

Once in the mansion, I was placed in a guest room, unhand cuffed, and locked in, presumably with guards right outside the door and certainly plenty of cameras watching my every move. I should worry about myself, but all I could think about was Katniss. I can't say I'm surprised she killed Coin, she never liked her, but I am curious why she would do it then, when her number one enemy from the beginning was such an easy kill. Her revenge for everything that had happened to her was finally right in front of her, and she chose not to take it. I can't imagine what everyone else is thinking the reason she did it is. If I cannot figure it out, I doubt anyone else can. I just hope they won't execute her for this. I don't think I could live if she was dead.

Three days pass, with my only contact being one of my guards bringing me in small meals three times a day and leaving without a word. I ignore the guard every time, not even bothering to look up from my place by the window, where I am all day everyday, just contemplating everything in my life. The man I have become is someone that I'm not proud of, despite being relieved that the Capitol is no longer in power, that innocent (or in the Careers case, mostly innocent) children will not die every year in the Hunger Games. While the country has gained plenty, I have gained little personally. I can't even be sure that I wasn't responsible for Prim's death-the guilt that I may have killed the girl that was like my little sister, that was the reason the girl I love kept going in the first place. The guilt has been eating me alive since. I can't sleep, and when I do, it's only nightmares of the death and destruction of everyone I love and all those people I didn't save in the bombing of District 12. To be honest, I hate myself; no wonder Katniss will never forgive me. I can't forgive myself.

On the fourth day of my 'holding', or whatever it is that I am locked up in here with no contact to the world is called, the door opens at the usual time for my first meal. As usual, I don't even bother to acknowledge it. But this time is different-someone starts speaking to me.

"I should have known you would never deny her anything." Haymitch claims. Haymitch- of course he would be the one to interrupt my silent brooding.

"I still love her, even though she will never forgive me and doesn't love me back. I'd do anything she wanted me to." I say because it's true. After all, I don't really have anything to lose by telling the truth anymore.

"And attempting to kill someone you love is going to help that?" he replies.

I don't reply. What's the point? Haymitch doesn't have anyone he loves anymore; he cannot possibly understand. After a minute, I ask because I have to know.

"What's going to happen to her?"

"Don't know yet. There's a trial soon, but we're pushing to just send her back to 12. Since the war is over, she's not really needed for that anymore, and I know she wouldn't want a part of running the country." he informs me.

"Oh." is all I can think to reply. I'm just relieved that they aren't going to kill her. And all she would really want was to go home, despite all of the bad memories and lack of people in 12.

"Don't you want to know why I'm here?" Haymitch inquires.

"Not really, but I'm sure you're going to tell me anyway." I answer coldly.

"While Katniss will not be a part of running the country or have anything to do with the new government, apparently you will. They sent me to inform you that you will be sent to District 2 to help rebuild and reorganize it for this new Panem of ours."

"And I don't get a choice in this matter? What about my family?" I spit out. I thought being ordered around was done when the Capitol fell-apparently some things never change.

"Your family will meet you there, and your job will be more than enough to support you and them. And your train leaves tomorrow morning."

"Fine." At least my family will be with me. Honestly I really don't care what the job is as long as it supports them; it can't be worse than the mines. And I'm kind of relieved that I'm going tomorrow, even if it isn't District 12 I'm leaving for. The Capitol is not a place I will miss, Snow or no Snow, "Can I tell Katniss goodbye tonight?" I ask not because I want to do it, but because I know it may well be the last time I see her. Though I will always love her, and never forget her, I think both she and I will need the closure.

"No," Haymitch replies gruffly, "She's being held without contact. No one is allowed to visit her until her trial is over."

I start to argue, to tell him that I have to tell her goodbye, but he cuts me off.

"Boy, even if you could, saying goodbye wouldn't help her. If it were just me, I would let you, but the board felt it wasn't appropriate seeing as you were going to shoot her. I'm on orders to not even allow you to write her a letter, because they don't want her doing anything rash since she won't forgive you for your part in Prim's death. Sorry." He explains not meanly, and appears to feel bad for me. Though I'm angry at the board, him, and myself, all I can feel is a defeated sadness. I'm not even allowed to write to my best friend, who will never forgive me for my part in designing weapons whether they did have a part in Prim's death or not. She probably wouldn't even read a letter I wrote anyway.

Since Haymitch sees that I'm not going to argue with this information, he turns to leave me to brood some more. When he's at the door though, he stops and looks at me before speaking, "I know this is hard, but if you really love her, set her free. If she comes to you, she's yours, but if she doesn't, then she never was. Let her figure this out on her own."

His face is full of sadness and understanding, and somehow I think he had to follow that very advice himself at some point in time. Huh. Maybe Haymitch does understand what I'm going through. With that, he closes the door and leaves me be. Sighing, I go sit back by the window to think of our conversation until the next morning, when the guards open the door to take me to the train station. To my new life in District 2.

**A/N So this is my first non-one shot, and I hope you like it so far. This story will mostly be in Gale and Katniss's POVs, but Haymitch and even Peeta will have a POV later on. The next chapter will be up sometime next week. Please review so I know this doesn't suck! **


	2. Brilliant

**A/N: Okay so I lied. I was so excited to get to Katniss's POV in the chapter after this that I had to write this one now. The next chapter really will be up next week, as I am going on Spring Break and will not have internet. This chapter is in Gale's POV. Enjoy and please review!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own the Hunger Games, so I have to come up with my Galeniss ending here and in my dreams.**

6 Months later

I've been in District 2 for about six months now, living with my family and working at my new job. My family is actually somewhat happy to be in 2, away from all the bad memories of 12, and the kids in a school not learning about coal byproducts, but about the New Panem and all the different types of things they can do in the other districts. Everyone is allowed to travel between districts now, which makes for a better Panem and more opportunities for all. I'm relieved that no one in my family goes hungry anymore, because food is not scarce and my job allows for them to get more. My job is called an engineer. I figure out a way to make things work and clean up destruction from the war. My first job was to clean up the avalanche of the Nut in a way that the interior of the mountain was not destroyed completely so we could get inside for the technology and repair the hovercrafts. Apparently they thought since it was my brilliant idea to avalanche the Nut, I would get the honor of coming up with a brilliant plan to fix it; karma at its finest.

While I'm relieved that my family is happy and I no longer work in the mines, I can't help but just go through the motions of life. I still hate myself for Prim's death, that I never even got to say goodbye to Katniss. The guilt still eats at me that I don't know if the bomb was mine or not, and I still have nightmares about it; nightmares that will most likely never go away. And I miss Katniss so much that I don't even look at all the girls that try to flirt with me. I still love her, and will probably live my life alone trying to forget her, though she will probably forget me eventually. After all, she has Peeta, and I'm no longer there to confuse her about who to choose. I basically pushed her right to him with that damn bomb.

As I go to work one morning, in a daze as always, I'm almost to my office when I hear someone calling for me- Beetee.

"Hey Gale, nice to see you again. I hope you're doing well." He says quietly. He knows that I am definitely not doing well, as I call him a lot to see if he has found any information whether the bomb was mine or not. I can't imagine why he is here. I don't even bother replying, just give him a look which he correctly takes as you know I'm not fine, get to the point.

"Well, I'm here because I have information about the bomb. Do you have time to talk?" he inquires. Since this is important to me, I decide to play hooky at work for a while. I have to know for my own sanity whether it is my bomb or not. I agree, and we walk to the nearest bench.

"So for the last few months, I've been in13 looking at file after file trying to find out if it was the bomb you designed. I did lock your design away when you asked, but unfortunately I'm not the only one who knew the passcode. It was still there, so I started looking into the computer history of those who did know the code." he started to explain.

"You can do that?" I ask incredulously. I don't know why I'm surprised. If he could break into the Capitol's emergency channel broadcast, then breaking into other people's computer history must be child's play.

"Yes, I can. I looked around mostly at other developers in the beginning, but then I decided to look into those more in power. You know Plutarch, the Head of military, and Coin." Beetee continued.

"Find anything worthwhile?" I question. Those silver parachutes had Gamemaker written all over them, but somehow I don't see Plutarch having any hand in the actual designing or detonating of bombs. He was more for the publicity and propos than the actual military part of the war.

"Why don't you take a look. This is from Coin's computer history." He replies while handing me a file.

Curious, I open it. The first page is proof of her looking into the file with my name on it, but nothing is actually there. I turn the page and see a bomb design that looks a lot like mine but is slightly different. It's dated almost 80 years ago, from the Dark Days. The next page is a computer letter to the Head of military, Richard Saul, which has the Dark Day design and tells him to create it and load it onto a Capitol hovercraft that was taken.

I silently process the information I'm looking at. It appears she tried to use my bomb design, but failed because it was no longer there. However, the Dark Days one is so similar to mine that it can't be a coincidence; she knew what my design was like and deliberately used one like it. I look up, and see that Beetee is watching me, waiting for my reaction.

"What's it mean? She tried to use my design but couldn't so she used a similar one?" I ask, relieved to know that it wasn't actually my bomb, just an almost perfect copy that existed before mine.

"Well after talking to Saul, who was just taking orders, and the head of 13's hospital, Joan, I think I have pieced this mystery together. Coin wanted to use your design, and was quite angry that she couldn't. She knew that Saul had seen it, but he couldn't remember the specifics so he told him to look through the weapons records and find a similar one. Saul found the one from the Dark Days and Coin told him to put it on the hovercraft that bombed the Capitol children. When I asked Joan why she sent Prim, a young girl, to be a medic in the heart of war, she replied that Coin had requested Prim. Joan protested that she was too young, but Coin insisted." Beetee explains, "I don't know why, but Coin was trying to make it appear that you killed Prim with your bomb."

I can't believe it. Coin deliberately tried to blame me for the bomb design, and knew she was sending Prim to her death. There could only be one reason; she was trying to destroy Katniss. Coin never liked her, and was scared of how much power Katniss had over her. After all, Coin felt threatened enough after Katniss gave her the conditions of being the Mockingjay to publically announce that she agreed to give up her conditions if she failed to comply to Coin's demands. Since I have just been sitting here mind blown with Beetee still staring at me waiting for a reaction, I decide to enlighten him. "I know why she did it. To destroy Katniss."

"I'm not sure how it was to destroy Katniss other than killing her sister. Are you sure?" he asks me, still not buying it.

"Think about it. Coin never liked her. She sent Peeta to kill Katniss once we were in the Capitol, but he failed to do so. So she sent a bomb that she was probably well aware Katniss would think was mine to kill her little sister. Coin wanted to destroy Katniss by leaving her with nothing at all." I add to my explanation. Beetee seems to be catching on, seeing how right I am.

"Of course. Prim gone, Peeta insane, her mother in a depression over Prim, and all the blame on your shoulders. Brilliant." Beetee conveys, agreeing with me completely. And I have to agree; Coin was brilliant to think of this. Despite not liking Katniss, she realized exactly what she could do to break her. Not to mention ruining several lives, including mine. I feel nothing but relief that she is now dead, that Katniss got her true revenge even if she doesn't know the extent of it. Katniss…

"Have you told Katniss?" I ask. She needs to know, even though she will probably never want to see me again anyway. While she will know it wasn't my bomb, she will never be able to forget the connection between my design and Prim.

"No," Beetee replies, "I thought it would be best for you to tell her, seeing as the question in mind was that it is not your bomb."

"You don't understand, Beetee. Even though isn't mine, she won't forget the connection between my bomb and Prim. Besides the fact that she probably wouldn't listen to me anyway if I tried." I gloomily explain, "But I think you should tell her. She deserves to know the truth."

"Well alright if you don't want to, I'll tell her in a few days." he complies. "Well, I'm sure your absence is noted at work, so I'll let you go. It was great to see you, and I sincerely hope that the guilt is gone knowing that the bomb wasn't yours."

"Thanks Beetee, for letting me know. But the guilt won't ever fully go away." I answer, because it's true. Like Katniss, I will always see the connection. We say goodbye, and I walk to work, thinking about my newfound knowledge.

The whole day is unproductive for me at work. Figures. Dropping that kind of information on a guy and telling him to go on his merry way doesn't exactly work for me. All I can think about is mine and Beetee's conversation, and the relief that I didn't really kill Prim. And of course, I can't help but think of Katniss. I think of Haymitch's advice, to set her free and let her come to me. But I miss 12, the woods, our woods. Where I was truly happy.

By the time I make it home that day for dinner, I made my decision. The board be damned; I'm going to District 12. Tomorrow.


	3. Confusion

**Thank you so much for all your reviews! It means so much to me to here good things, and it pushed me to finish this chapter earlier than I had planned. Keep the reviews up and I'll update more! This chapter is in Katniss's POV. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: Galeniss writing here, therefore I don't own the Hunger Games. **

I feel Peeta's arms come around me as Beetee leaves. I mumbled a goodbye to Beetee, not able to produce a better response. He told me that Coin purposely killed my sister, but it was not Gale's design. Just a similar one to make me believe it was. If I ever felt regret for shooting her before, I certainly don't now- she deserves worse than death, if something like that exists. Coin deliberately killed my innocent little sister, my Prim. But it wasn't enough to just kill Prim, she had to frame Gale for it. Gale. So I guess he deserves forgiveness after all, seeing as it isn't his fault. I wonder why he wasn't the one to tell me of his innocence. Well, he never did say goodbye, so I shouldn't expect him to come here either. He's probably too busy with his fancy job. Probably forgot me, already onto a new girl, someone who wouldn't think twice about being with him. "_Don't be stupid". _A voice in my head is telling me, _"He still loves you. He left because you would never forgive him." _ But knowing it wasn't his bomb, and that it was a set up for me to believe it was, makes me think I can. No, I never liked that he was designing them, but he would have never used it on Prim, or other children. The least I can do is forgive him after him saving me and my family for so long with hunting and District 12's bombing.

While I'm thinking about all of this, Peeta just holds me, not daring to ask the question he might not want to know the answer to. "So who will you choose now?" he would ask me, knowing that I would forgive Gale and not blame him anymore. And to be honest, I still don't know the answer. Being away from Gale these last 6 months has made me realize how much I really miss him. I can't go into the woods without thinking of him, and though it's great to have Peeta back, it's not the same. I don't have that trust with Peeta that I did with Gale, the feeling that I could tell him anything and he would give me a straight answer. Pulling myself from Peeta's embrace, I look into his bright blue eyes, which gaze back at me with a mix of curiosity and hurt.

"So what happens now? Are you going to District 2?" Peeta asks.

"No," I reply after a minute, "If he wanted to see me, he would have told me himself." I finish, trying to convince him that I don't care about Gale anymore. If only I could convince myself.

"Okay then. Well I'm going to be in my studio if you need me." he replies a little shocked by my answer, kissing my temple and leaving me alone in the kitchen as he goes to paint. I can imagine why he needs to paint right now. Beetee bringing up the bombing and Gale has probably brought back nightmares, nightmares which he needs to paint out to feel better. I can't really relate-I'd hate the reminder of my nightmares. Instead of just standing here, I decide to go visit Haymitch, and see what he thinks of this new information about Coin and the bombing.

When I walk into Haymitch's house, still smelling rotten and putrid, I'm surprised to see him up and somewhat sober. His alcohol supply must be running low again. He turns to look at me as I come into view.

"Boy trouble again, sweetheart?"

He must see my shocked and confused look. How could he possibly know that's why I'm here?

"Beetee told me what he found too." he clears up my confusion with.

"I…I don't know what to do." I say, "He didn't even say goodbye to me in the Capitol, so even if I did forgive him he probably wouldn't want to see me." Haymitch gives me a look which appears to be he's contemplating whether to tell me something or not.

"Sweetheart, he wasn't allowed to say goodbye."

"Wasn't…allowed? Why?" I stutter out, trying to put my thoughts together.

"Well for one you were in the Training tower waiting for your trial to end. And the board in charge after you shot Coin didn't think it would be a good idea for someone who was going to kill you when you screamed for him to do so would really be a good person for you to see." Haymitch informs begrudgingly.

"He was honoring our agreement." I say defensively. So he was going to honor our agreement after all, the unspoken promise to not let each other be taken captive alive. Even after me not honoring it for him when he was captured in the Capitol. I was wrong. He really is the best friend and partner I could ask for. I'm the sorry excuse for one.

"That makes no difference to the board sweetheart. I thought you would never want to see him again anyway, after blaming him for the bomb that killed your sister." Haymitch replies.

And I have to admit he's right. At the time, I didn't ever want to see him again. But being away from Gale these past six months hurts more than I ever realized it would, even before I knew he was innocent of killing Prim. After all, he was…is my best friend, and maybe more. I haven't been myself without him, even though it got a little better when Peeta came. At least I look decent now, unlike before he came back. But I don't feel so alive. Maybe it's the after effects of all I've been through, or the fact that Prim died. But I can't shake the feeling that it has something to do with Gale. Maybe he was right when he said I would choose the one I couldn't survive without, as cold as that still sounds. I'm physically surviving, but mentally and emotionally I'm nearly dead. He always was the only person I could truly be myself with, someone to voice my opinions and emotions freely to. Maybe seeing him one more time will help my confusion.

As I think this all over, Haymitch is just watching me, with a mix of concern and understanding. I think he knows that I need to see Gale at least once more, because he hands me a sheet of paper when I look up at him. It's a train schedule, and being Haymitch's, it's marked on certain times for alcohol delivery. Figures he would know when the next booze train would come. He points to something at the bottom of the page. I look at where he's pointing; a train departing from 12 on the way to the Capitol in 30 minutes. District 2 is on the way to the Capitol.

"Thank you." I whisper to him as I rush out the door to the train station to buy a ticket. Maybe Peeta was right, that Haymitch and I have some kind of unspoken code. He certainly knows how to send me a message of what I need, here and in the arenas. He saw my confusion to see Gale or not after Beetee's visit, and gave me a message to take the first opportunity I had.

8 Hours Later

Currently on the train to District 2, I finally see how completely unprepared I am for this. Not only did I run to the train station with nothing but the clothes on my back and the little money I had on with me, I didn't tell Peeta I was leaving. Hopefully Haymitch explains it to him, and he understands that I just need to see Gale one more time; for closure if nothing else. I also don't have any idea where Gale is in District 12, nor if he would even want to see me. Guess I was right, I'm not mentally all there, just going with my emotions without thinking things through or the consequences of my actions. It makes me wonder how I ever pulled off the Mockingjay thing in the first place…Oh wait, Gale was there with me to keep me somewhat stable. Guess I do need him more than I realized.

As the train pulls into 2, I realize the first thing I should do is find out where Gale lives. When I step off the train, I walk to the nearest ticket office to ask.

"Excuse me?" I say to the attractive blonde working. She looks at me with recognition and a smile lights up her face.

"Katniss Everdeen! I can't believe I'm actually meeting you, it's such an honor!" she exclaims. Oh right, why had I ever thought I could just walk into another district invisible. I really am an idiot sometimes.

"Thank you," I reply, not knowing what else to say to her gushing, "Could you help me find someone?"

"Oh of course!" she replies still enthused. Seriously, is she always this bubbly, or is it just meeting me that has made her this excited. "Who are you looking for?" she asks.

"Gale Hawthorne." I reply, wishing she knows so I can get away from her excitement. It doesn't clash well with my current mood, or ever really.

"Oh Gale, of course. I'm sure your cousin will be excited to see you!" she exclaims, " He's an attractive one. I wish he was excited to see me." she adds with a hint of jealousy. Oh right, the cousin thing. I forgot people still thought that, seeing as anyone who actually knew me was well aware that we were not cousins. And I don't blame her for being jealous, or thinking he was handsome. He is handsome, and I never expected for girls not to fall for him here just like in District 12. But the sheer fact that she thinks she had a shot with him bothers me. I think back to his whipping, when I came to the conclusion that Gale is mine, and I am his. Maybe I really do feel something for him.

"Oh yeah. Could you tell me his address? I think I lost it." I ask, trying to get away from this excited girl and not wanting her to know that I came here without his knowledge. It makes me look more desperate if she knows I didn't have this planned.

"Yes!" she replies, scribbling down an address on a scrap of paper and hands it to me. "This is where he and his family live. It's just a few blocks away from here."

So all the Hawthornes are here then. I don't know why that surprises me, Gale would always take care of them. The thought of seeing Hazelle and the kids makes me feel better. Hazelle was always like a mother to me, especially now that my own mother basically abandoned me makes me glad to see her. I thank the bubbly blonde that helped me and walk towards the Hawthorne's home, feeling more and more nervous with every step. Now that I'm here, I really have no idea where to begin. Especially since I've come uninvited and unannounced. Still unsure, I take a breath and knock on the Hawthorne's door of their nice house on the edge of the woods. Hazelle answers.

"Katniss!" she exclaims, not as stunned to see me at her door as I would expect her to be. Did Haymitch warn her that I was on my way? "Where's Gale?" she asks. My heart drops into my stomach.

"What do mean where's Gale? Isn't he here?" I ask, now worried.

"He left for District 12 three days ago. I thought he came back with you." She replies, now worried as well.

Suddenly I don't care that I came here unannounced, or all my other worries. Gale left for District 12 three days ago, but I never saw him. There's something wrong. Where is Gale?

**Can anyone guess where Gale is or what happened to him? Review your guess and I'll give you a hint!**


	4. That Explains Alot

**So here's the next chapter! It starts in Katniss's POV, but most of it is in Peeta's. Sorry to tell you that Katniss and Gale don't meet in this chapter, but will in one of the next two. This is more of a filler chapter. I always wondered why Haymitch said he couldn't face District 12 without a bottle in MJ, and decided to make a story go with it. But no worries, it still goes with the plot of my story! You can still review your guesses for where Gale is. Or just about this chapter. Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I am a huge fan of Katniss and Pe…I'm sorry, I can't even finish that sentence as a joke. Galeniss Alert! I don't own the Hunger Games :P **

I stayed on the Hawthorne's couch that night, not really sleeping because of the nightmares and my worry about Gale. I felt sick to my stomach that he was hurt or worse. But he couldn't be dead, I think I would know in my heart if he was. If anything, this situation has failed to convince myself that I don't care about Gale. To the contrary, it makes me realize that I do care-maybe too much. I think I might love him after all.

I leave on the first train back to District 12 in the morning, seeing as I am no help here and the last place Gale was supposedly was 12, so I guess that's the best place to go. I hug all of the Hawthornes goodbye, and promise to call them if I find out what happened to Gale. I really hope I do. Hope is all that's keeping me going as I board the train back to District 12, fighting the tears that threaten to fall every time I think of something bad happening to him.

Peeta's POV

She left to see him. I don't know why I'm so surprised, seeing as she wasn't very convincing yesterday when I asked her, and she said she wasn't going to go. I don't even know when or if she's coming back, but I bet Haymitch has a better idea than I do. They always were so alike it wouldn't surprise me if he could just guess correctly.

As I walk into Haymitch's house, I see he is asleep on the table next to a bottle of open liquor, undoubtedly a knife in his hidden hand. Sighing, I go to shake him awake and jump back, expecting the knife coming in my direction from a waking Haymitch. Once he realizes that it's just me, he sets down the knife and takes a swig from his bottle.

"What do you want, boy?" he asks gruffly.

"Katniss is gone. Do you know when she'll be back?" I ask, not daring to say if because even if nothing in District 2 goes in my favor, I need to see her again. I can't even think that I won't.

"Yeah I know. I would guess she would come back in a few days." he replies, unsurprised at her being missing. I wonder why that is? Did Beetee talk to him too, or did Katniss come to see him before she left?

"I'm surprised he didn't come here himself to tell her." I voice my opinion to Haymitch. It really doesn't make sense that he wouldn't, seeing as it was his innocence the information was claiming. Unless he didn't care for Katniss anymore, and as much as I want that to be true, I don't believe it.

"He's not allowed to come see her." he answers me. Wasn't allowed? What on earth did he do? I thought it was his own decision to go to District 2 after the war. But this confession makes me believe it wasn't.

"Why isn't he allowed?" I ask, curiosity driving my question more than my desire to know.

"Well for one, the board wouldn't allow it after he was going to shoot her when she screamed for him to do so, and I gave him some advice I had to follow myself once." Haymitch answers. Oh right, the unspoken agreement between them to not let each other be held captive, to kill each other instead. Which I prevented her from doing to herself with the nightlock. Wait, Haymitch gave him advice? I wish it was that I am better for Katniss, but Haymitch wouldn't have to follow that advice himself.

"What advice?" I ask. Haymitch gets up from the table and walks towards a bookshelf with maybe eight books on it.

"The same my mentor gave to me a few years after my Games." he replies as he shuffles through the pages of a book he picked up. I look and see that it is a quote book. He finds the page he was looking for and hands it to me to read. There's only one quote on the page.

"_If you love someone, set them free. If they come back they're yours. If they don't, they never were."_

So he told him to set her free, to let her make the decision. And she chose to see him again, which this would indicate that she was always his. I think back to Gale's whipping, where I found them the next morning sleeping with their heads close and their fingers locked. It certainly looked like then that they were meant for each other, but I don't want to believe it is now after the war and everything. I really hope this visit of hers is just closure instead of something more. I think over this for a few more minutes until I remember Haymitch had to follow this advice as well. What is that about?

"Why did you have to follow this advice? I thought you hated life after your Games?" I ask. He looks at me for a minute, trying to decide where to begin before telling me it appears.

"I lost my family and my girl to the Games. But a few years later, I found another girl, from the Seam. I loved her, but I let her go." he informs me.

"Why'd you do that?" I ask incredulously. If he finally found some happiness after all he had been through, I couldn't imagine why he would let her go.

"Because Snow would have killed her too. And I loved her enough to want her alive and without me than with me and dead." he replies gloomily. "The day she got married to another man is a few years later is the day I started drinking myself into oblivion."

"I thought you always drank." I state, surprised that he is admitting all of this to me. It makes me look at him a lot differently. No wonder he never brought anyone home as a Victor before me and Katniss. He stopped himself from having anyone to love and drank enough to forget why.

"I did after my Games, but not that much. Just enough to help with the nightmares." he answers. "She lived a decent life with him, even had a few kids. But she died in 12's bombing." he replies sadly. I will never criticize his drinking again, I decide. Not only did the Capitol screw him up, they took everything away from him. His family, and not one, but two loves. His sobriety and sleep. You would think I would drink too, seeing as all of that has basically happened to me. The Capitol took my family away and my sanity for a time too. They tried to make me hate the girl I love more than anything enough to kill her, which would have succeeded if there weren't people to help with that. And I still might lose her. I thank Haymitch for explaining things to me, and walk out his door to my house to go paint. On my way there, I see Katniss walking to her house. So she's back after all, didn't stay with Gale. My hope has grown that she was just getting closure until I see her face. It looks worried and desperate, and almost in tears. Curious, I walk in her direction until she sees me.

"Katniss! What's wrong?" I ask. It is so unlike her to show this kind of emotion that I can't imagine it's good. Did he not accept her forgiveness or even want to see her?

"He wasn't there. He's missing." she replies, the tears finally falling from her eyes. And as bad as it sounds, my hope is still there. If she can't find him, she hadn't seen him, meaning I hadn't lost her yet. But as I continue to look at her tears, I know it's futile. She loves him, and is worried beyond belief that he is missing. Defeated, I sigh and hold her, trying to fight back my own tears as I realize that even if she never finds him, I've already lost a part of her heart, if not all of it.


	5. Hope

**Here's the next chapter! I know it's kinda short, and not a lot of drama or anything, but I promise there will be plenty in the next chapter! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games, the line **_**Gale is mine, I am his, anything else is unthinkable**_** would have been the theme for the epilogue. **

Still worried beyond belief, I try to fall asleep in Peeta's arms that night. I told him the truth when he asked what was wrong with me, because I finally let the tears fall that I had been fighting all day, and I really am a bad liar. I know it hurts him that I am so worried over someone else, someone he viewed (or still does) as competition, but he tries to hide it. For my sake. Haymitch was right, I really don't deserve him. But I can't think about that right now because it will only make me feel guilty for how worried I am over Gale. And I don't think I should feel guilty, because if nothing else, he is my best friend. Anyone would be worried if their best friend was missing for four days. Not to mention someone that they may love.

Sleep finally overcomes me, and I expect nightmares as usual, especially considering the current circumstances. Horrible things like Gale being hurt or worse. But the first dream I remember is not a nightmare. It doesn't even have Gale in it. It's of Prim, but she's not a human torch like most of my nightmares she stars in. She is her normal beautiful self, my angel of a little sister. This time I think she might actually be an angel.

_Prim looks at me, perfect again with her clear blue eyes, blonde hair loose, and perfect porcelain skin. She's dressed in a white dress; much like the one Madge wore on the day I volunteered for the Games. When she sees me, her face lights up with a smile, and runs to hug me. I hold her close, not ever wanting to let go, but she pulls out of my embrace to look at me. Funny, she almost looks accusing. I don't think I've ever seen that look on her face before._

"_You're with Peeta." she states, almost disapprovingly. _

"_Yes. I thought Gale's bomb killed you." I reply. Looks like in my dreams I get straight to the point, and so does she. "I thought you liked Peeta." I continue. _

"_I do. I just never thought you wouldn't fight a Capitol decision." Prim answers. Wait, what Capitol decision? I didn't have much of a choice to come to 12 after I shot Coin, and I didn't ask Peeta to come or Gale to not come back._

_Prim sees my confusion, and tries to clear it up for me. "It was the Capitol's choice for you to be with Peeta, not yours. You don't even love him as much as he loves you; it's not fair to either of you to be together. And they tried to take away any other option. I just thought you would rebel against it."_

_Oh right, that decision. Well I have to admit she's right about the love thing, as well as the other options. Well, the one option I would ever consider. By making Gale my 'cousin', the Capitol made it impossible for me to be with him without looking like I was creating incest. Not to mention Snow basically forcing me into an engagement I never wanted by threatening Gale's life, making my only option Peeta. Why didn't I fight? I hate the Capitol for all they have done, became a rebel in every other way against them besides this. Could it be Coin framing him for Prim's death, me believing it, and the board not allowing Gale to come to 12? Was I really going to let the Capitol win this one? _

_Prim sees me come to light with her opinion of my decision, and smiles. "It's okay to love him, you know. I don't blame him for me dying and you shouldn't either. Don't let me or anyone else come between what was always meant to be." _

_She always did have wisdom far beyond her years. I give her a sad smile. It's crazy that she knows me that well, that I can't admit to myself that I love Gale because of the connection between his bomb design and Prim's death. Even knowing the bomb wasn't really his, I can't shake the connection. But if she doesn't blame him, than I can't either. I would do anything Prim wanted, even in a dream. But then I remember that I don't even know where Gale is, even if I could tell him. "I can't," I whisper to her, "He's missing. Nobody knows where he is."_

"_You know where he is." she claims. _

"_What do you mean? All I know is that he left for 12 four days ago and no one has heard from him since." I tell her._

"_If he wasn't allowed to see you, but he came to 12, where would he go? You know where he would go." Prim says. Of course, I think. I say it out loud the same time she does._

"_The woods!"_

"_Exactly." she states, "He's not that far away. Go find him." _

"_I will!" I claim as she fades away._

At that, I wake up from my dream, sitting straight up in bed. Peeta's arm is still around my waist, but he doesn't stir. Good, I think. At least he doesn't seem to be having a nightmare right now, so he's getting some sleep. Unlike me. I can't possibly go to sleep now. I know it sounds crazy that I would listen to a dream, but I think Prim was right. I bet Gale's in the woods, our woods. It's where I sense him the most, and I bet he senses me there too. It was just our place, and if the situation was reversed I would go there too. I don't know why I didn't think about that before.

I look out the window, and see that it is a few hours before dawn. Good, I think. Maybe if he really is there, he's still sleeping. It's a lot easier to find a hunter if they're not silently lurking through the woods yet. Especially Gale, with his eerily silent step. If he's even in the woods at all. But I have to check. I can't just not when he could be so close. I get up out of bed, trying not to disturb Peeta as I quickly get dressed and creep out the front door to the woods.

All that keeps me going on the familiar path is the insane hope that my dream was telling me the truth. Only Prim could make me realize my own feelings, even in a dream; even if she's dead. I just hope she was right, because I'm out of ideas of where he could be if he's not here. I won't even think about him being dead or taken captive somewhere. I'll lose it if I do.

The first place I go to check is our rock; the place where we were happy once, where we met to start our day hunting and trading countless times. When I go through the blackberry bushes that hide our meeting place, my hope falls. He's not here. Sighing, I sit down on our rock, trying not to cry as I watch the sky turn a shade of gray lighter, while my longing grows. Why did I even listen to my dream? Was it my hope trying to give me an explanation for his being missing? This is the only place I could see him coming to, even with the lack of shelter. He could have put up a tent, or hope it didn't rain and sleep in a sleeping bag. But it's strange. I had always felt his presence, or more like his absence, here when I've come hunting the past six months. But this feels different. It's almost like I can sense him being here. Not now, but very recently. I close my eyes, letting the almost feeling that he is here with me take over. It feels…so right. Like I'm myself again. I feel so safe in the sense that he is near, in these woods. I know he felt safe here too. After all, this is where he took the survivors of 12's bombing. He took them the only place he could think of that was safe. The house at the lake…wait a minute.

I open my eyes quickly at my realization. Of course, why didn't I think of the lake house before? It's a shelter, with a water source nearby and far enough into the woods where a fire wouldn't be noticed from the District. I sit up from the rock and start running the familiar path, not caring if I disturb the animals that I could hunt or alerting predators. My hope has resurfaced, and I have a one track mind. Gale. I need him to be at the lake house. I don't have another option.

**Thanks for reading and please review! I know the whole dream thing isn't original, but I thought Prim would be the only person to make her forget the connection, so I had to do it. Pinky promise Katniss and Gale will meet in the next chapter! I think I've teased you long enough for a Galeniss story.**


	6. Not A Dream

**So here's the next chapter! I got really excited to have Gale back in the picture, so I wrote it yesterday. This chapter explains what exactly he's been doing all this time he's been MIA. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Any society that needs disclaimers has too many lawyers. So I cannot legally claim that I own the Hunger Games, but I can say that I am married to Gale (In my dreams).**

Katniss's POV

When I get close to the lake house, I start slowing my pace to think. Now that I am actually within view of the lake, my nerves start taking over. What if he's not there? If he's not, I might have to face the fact that he never made it to 12, that something bad happened. But then I think what if he is? What will I do? Will he even want to talk to me, since he went straight to the woods without seeing me? Well, seeing as I am at the door, or rather the opening where a door would be, I don't have any time left to think. This is my last hope, and I have to know. Now or never. Taking a deep breath, I walk quietly into the concrete house.

He's here. I can't believe I found him.

Gale has a good set up here, game hanging out to dry on one side of the room, his game bag by the door frame, and a bag by the dying fire which I assume has food or clothes in it. In the corner by the one window that still has glass in it is a black sleeping bag, with a sleeping Gale in it. I look at his face, just watching him, not knowing what to do now that I'm with him for the first time in six months. He looks so young, like the boy I met in the woods years ago. Not the twenty year old man I know he is. Not the person I saw during the war, excited for battle and whose motivation was down with the Capitol at all costs. I know I thought the last time I saw him, in the Capitol, that there was no trace of the boy and girl in the woods. But I see it now. Maybe it's just being in our woods, or knowing for sure that it wasn't his bomb that killed Prim. Or maybe it's seeing him for the first time in a while, and I feel like I can be the girl I used to be. I've missed him so much it hurts.

I don't want to wake him, because I'm still lost on what to say. I sit down by the door frame and just watch him sleep as the sun comes closer to rising, relief still washing over me that he is safe.

Gale's POV the night before

Maybe I am crazy. I came here to see Katniss, but when I got to 12 I remembered that I should let her come to me. I'm technically not allowed to be here anyway. But the trains would come in the morning, which was far too long to wait to go back. I would have to stay the night, but I didn't know where to go. My house in the Seam was no longer there, and I certainly wasn't going to go to Victor's Village. Not to Haymitch, who would probably be mad I was here not following his advice and send me right back to 2. Not to Katniss, who has Peeta now, and I'm not sure she would even want to see me. Even if Beetee told her the truth about the bomb, I had to keep telling myself it wouldn't matter. Because she would always see the connection with my bomb and Prim's death, and not ever be able to even look at me without sadness or anger. But the woods would still welcome me with open arms. Our woods, where I could probably feel her presence even if she wasn't there. I was already in District 12, and the woods were tantalizingly close. And it wasn't really part of the district, so I wouldn't be breaking any of their stupid rules. I decided to let the woods draw me in, and allow them to let me take a break from the world in a place I was once happy.

With this decided, I keep my head down as I go to buy supplies in the one open store, hoping it wasn't someone who knows me. If it was, word would get to Katniss somehow and she might get mad I was here. Luckily, it was a stranger, and I paid for my supplies quickly and went to the woods. Since it was already getting dark, and it didn't look like it was going to rain that night, I decided to camp out at our meeting place. Once I went through the blackberry bushes, I went to sit on our rock. It felt too big without her next to me on it, but I could almost feel her presence. It felt like home; the one connection that I have with Katniss that the Capitol or Coin somehow didn't manage to destroy. I get off the rock and take out the sleeping bag from my game bag, slide in and fell asleep. The next morning I woke up with the sun. I slept so well-no nightmares. I guess even my brain feels content in this place. As I packed up and picked berries off the bushes to eat, it felt like a day before the war, before the Games that changed everything. Like it was just another day I was waiting for Katniss to come so we could go hunting. But it's not; it will never be the same again.

With that thought ruining my good mood, I leave our place and start on the path to the lake house. I didn't know how long I'd stay, so I needed shelter of some kind, and the lake house was the most convenient and resourceful. When I got here, I set my bag inside, and went to our old snare line to reset the traps. Then I came back here for the night, made a fire to toast some bread for supper and went to bed after I ate. I've done pretty much the same thing the last few days, checking my snares, resetting them, and coming back here. It's comforting to be away from the world; to be in these woods, where I can almost feel happy again. But I'll have to leave tomorrow. I told my mother I was going to 12 when I left, but she hasn't heard from me since and is probably getting worried. Plus I'm going to have to get back to reality at some point, back to my job and my lonely life in 2.

After I finish roasting a rabbit I caught in one of my snares and eaten half of it, I slide back into my sleeping bag, eager for sleep. I've had nightmares almost every night since the end of the war, but since I've been in these woods I've had none. It's seriously the best sleep I've gotten in months, and I actually have energy to do things again. This feeling of safety and calmness will surely be left behind when I leave the woods tomorrow, but for tonight I will relish it. The dream I have is even a happy one-the furthest thing from a nightmare I could imagine.

_There's a little girl, maybe around five, running through the meadow towards me. She's smiling, her grey eyes bright and her black hair loose and flying in the wind. A little boy who looks about three is chasing after her, giggling and struggling to catch up on his shorter legs. He also has the Seam look, and looks a lot like how I would imagine my father at that age. When the little girl is about two feet from me, I smile and pick her up to spin her around while she laughs. "Daddy, stop! I'm dizzy!" she says through her giggles. I stop spinning and kiss her cheek before putting her down next to her brother, who starts chasing her again. Watching them, I feel a hand entwine with mine. A hand I would know anywhere. As I look down at Katniss, she's smiling too, a real smile. We both feel the same happiness, that our beautiful children are safe from the Hunger Games, and that we're together. The way it was always meant to be._

"_Do you love me?" she asks me after a minute. _

"_What kind of question is that?" I ask incredulously. Of all the things to not be sure of that is certainly not one of them. That's the most certain thing in my life. "I love you. You and our kids are the most important people in my life. I love you three more than anything."_

"_Only us three?" she asks with a mischievous look, "What about the baby?"_

_I pick her up much like I did our daughter a few minutes ago and kiss her while she smiles and kisses me back. "I love you." she whispers. "I love all __four__ of you more than anything."_

_I'm sort of surprised at her reaction. This is the first time she's not wary about being pregnant. Her worry that our child will have to go through reapings had made her wary the last two times. She's more wary than most about having kids, being a Victor and believing like I do Victor children were reaped purposefully to create drama. I think she finally realizes that we are safe- that all children are safe, and she can be truly happy to have a baby. Even if she originally never wanted marriage or children, she's happy with it now; with me, our two kids, and another on the way. All I can think is that my life is perfect._

As my dream of my ideal life fades away, I come into a state of half sleep, knowing I will have to get up soon and leave this place for District 2. I feel content even if I have to leave this place, because it has given me as a parting gift the best dream I could ask for. If only it were real. But I won't ever see Katniss again in reality. It isn't possible for me to have that amazing dream come true, and I've accepted that. At least I still have these woods to come back to, where hopefully they will give me more of these happy dreams I cannot find elsewhere.

Sensing the sun coming up by the light brightening the house, I know I have to wake up now and face reality. Pack up my things, get to the train station without seeing anyone that will recognize me, and go back to my family in District 2. But I am certain I will come back here again when I can. I can't not when I know it is the only way to be sort of happy now, where my nightmares have magically disappeared. Where instead of nightmares I am given dreams of what I wish my life really was.

When I open my eyes, I have a strange feeling that I'm still dreaming. I must be dreaming, because the person looking at me would not really be here. She doesn't say anything, just continues to stare at me. I blink a few times, trying to wake myself up from this strange half dream. But then it hits me; I'm awake, and she's really here. The girl I never thought I would see again. The girl I never thought would want to see me again. The girl I still love so much it hurts.

"Katniss?"

**So no interaction really, but they're finally together, in the same place! And the next chapter will have lots of Galeniss to make everyone happy, including me. I also have a question for all the viewers of this story. Who would you like to be the first person to see Katniss and Gale together -Haymitch, Peeta, or Greasy Sae? Review your choice, and I'll go with the most popular answer. You can also just review the chapter! Oh and in case you're wondering, I have WAY too much fun coming up with disclaimers :)**


	7. Here's The Place

**The moment you've all been waiting for! This chapter is finally all Galeniss, and I hope you like it! Sorry it took me 7 chapters to get here, but I like to tease. Cliffhangers keep the story going after all!**

**Disclaimer: This disclaimer disclaims the disclamation of its disclaimancy and anything else you want to be disclaimed. **

"Katniss?" Gale says when he wakes, evidently confused and shocked that I am in front of him.

"Hi Gale." I reply, not really knowing what else to say. For once, I don't know what he's thinking, and I don't want to make our reunion worse by saying something stupid. He didn't come to see me when he came to 12, so I can't be sure he still loves me anymore. But one thing is certain; just being in his presence makes me feel a whole lot better.

"What are you doing here?" he asks, still stunned and not quite believing I'm here.

"What am I doing here?" I repeat, "I'm the one who still lives in 12. What are you doing here?" I ask, because I still don't really know the answer. Why would he come to 12, but not come see me? I know he isn't really allowed to, but come on. We used to hunt illegally on a daily basis; breaking the rules is kind of second nature to us.

He looks up at me while he tries to come up with an answer. "I..I missed the woods." he answers unconvincingly. Well neither of us was ever good with words, but I don't buy that this is the only reason he came. Not for a minute.

"And you couldn't just tell Hazelle that? No, you had to tell no one and go missing." I accuse, calling him out on his lie. I don't know why he's really here or why he's lying to me about it, but if it was just to come to the woods he would have at least told his mother that.

He gets out of the sleeping bag and stands up a few feet away from me. He seems so much older than the last time I saw him, like the last six months have drained him of his youth. Although I'm guessing I don't look too bright and youthful myself. Too much has happened, and it has worn us both down. But he still looks so handsome, and I can still see a hint of the boy from the woods in his eyes, which are now gazing at me intently.

"My mother called you to see if you knew where I was?" he accused, obviously angry at his mother for doing so. So he didn't want me knowing he was here. I feel a pang in my chest at that, but he shouldn't be mad at his worried mother. He's the one who went missing on purpose, any mother would be sick with worry.

"No she didn't call." I answer in her defense, "She told me when I went to 2 and I saw her."

Absolute shock crosses his face when I say that. It would be funny if this weren't such a serious conversation. "You went to 2?" he forces out incredulously.

"Yes." I confess quietly, "I went after Beetee told me um, about Coin." I say, not really knowing how to put it, so I don't bring Prim into this conversation.

"You…came to see me?"

"Yes." I whisper.

"I thought you would never forgive me." he says, "That's why I didn't come to see you." I can tell it pains him to admit this, and doesn't even understand why I'm here. This makes no sense at all, since I know he's innocent of killing Prim.

"But it wasn't your bomb and you were framed," I state, "There's nothing to forgive."

"But…what about the connection?" he struggles to get out, pain registering in his grey eyes so much like my own. Seriously, does he not want me here? I'm trying to tell him that I need him in my life and he's doing everything to try to stop it. Yes, there is the connection between his bomb design and Prim's death, but I can forget it. For Prim. She would want me to forget it, so I can let it go. But Gale doesn't understand this, because he knows me better than anyone. He knows as well as I do the only person who could make me forget that connection is Prim, and she's not here to do so. But he's forgotten the power of dreams. Even if it's dream-Prim, I can deny her nothing.

"I can forget it." I claim, trying to make him understand. I still can't get myself to voice my feelings, so he needs to understand without them. He's well aware that this forgiving person is not me at all, so he's being stubborn about it and won't believe me. Which is evident in his furrowed brow and frown.

"Catnip…how?" he asks, trying so hard to believe me at the same time as trying to convince himself it's not true.

It's the use of his old nickname for me that finally breaks me. It's been so long since I've been called that, so long since I've been with him. That name brings back a thousand memories, and I can't stand to miss him anymore. I need him with me. With that name, I am no longer confused by my feelings. I know them like I know that the sun rises in the east, and that neither will never change. And to not let my best friend know them would be unthinkable.

"Because I love you." I finally say, and know I mean it with my whole heart. It feels so right to say it, here in the place where he first told me he loved me. It's also a way better answer than the one I gave then. I was still so confused by my own feelings. But not anymore-I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that I love him now. It just took a very lonely, hard separation and consent from dream-Prim to make me realize it. But does he still feel the same? I take a peek at his face, and it is a mix of astonishment, disbelief, and hope. He doesn't believe me, but is trying so hard to. Because he wants to believe it, but can't, I'll just have to make him. "Well if words don't work," I think, "maybe I can show him." With that in mind, I snake my fingers into his hair and press my lips to his with everything I have.

At first, he just seems surprised by this move. But after a brief second, he kisses me back with passion that equals my own. His hands go around my waist and pull me in as close as he can, deepening the kiss. It's like a fire is coursing through my veins, like I can finally feel something for the first time since Prim's death. In that moment, I realize he was right in whom I would choose; the person I couldn't survive without. His kiss breathes life into me, waking me from the half dead state I have been in for six months. In fact, I feel more alive in this moment than I ever have before. This kiss is nothing like our past kisses; the ones that usually had a taste of misery to them. It doesn't even compare to that kiss in the second arena with Peeta, where I felt a hunger for more. This is more than a hunger; it's a need. I need Gale like I need air or water. I won't survive without him. I don't need a dandelion, I need a fire that will spark my own and make it a blaze. For my fire without Gale's fire is just a flicker of a candle, just barely there. Just like I was barely there.

Eventually Gale pulls away and puts his forehead against mine, and whispers "I love you too." He still loves me. Relief washes over me, though it seems silly now that I ever doubted it-I was the one always confused about my feelings. I open my eyes and gaze into his, which are shining now, loving and a bit possessive. I know the feeling, because I will never let him go again, and know that I don't have to. Because if you love someone, and they love you back, you find a way to make it work. Gale is mine, and I am his; nothing is going come between us ever again. I'll make sure of it.

We stay like that for a few more minutes, just drinking each other in and relishing in this perfect moment. But we have to get back to reality at some point, if for nothing else but to let Hazelle know that he's safe. Sighing, I pull away first, and take hold of both of his hands.

"You know we have to let Hazelle know you're okay right?" I tell him.

"Yeah I know. I was planning on going back today," he admits, smiling as my face falls, "But now I don't think I want to leave."

"Please don't. Ever." I plead, knowing now that even if he did leave, I would follow him anywhere. I won't live without him again.

"Alright, if you insist." he grants my request happily, and kisses me once more before we break apart to gather his things.

Once his things are packed up, Gale puts his game bag on his shoulder, slips his hand in mine, and we walk out into the woods together.

"So what's the plan now Catnip?" he asks smiling at me, overjoyed at how things turned out. I can't say that I don't feel the exact same way.

"Hmm, how about going to my house, calling your mother, and figuring it out from there?" I decide.

"Sounds good." he replies, "Then I was hoping we could continue what we stopped a few minutes ago." he smiles suggestively and winks.

"That was already part of the plan!" I laugh, happy at his attempt to seduce me. Not really necessary since I'm already in love with him, but I enjoy it all the same.

We start slowly walking out of the woods, taking our time. Neither of us really wants to leave this magical place just yet, so we don't feel any hurry to get back. These were always our woods, and they reunited us in the best way possible. The lake house always brought back good memories, memories of me and my father. But now it has an even greater significance. It's where I admitted to myself that I'm in love with Gale, and realized how right we are together. It's the place where we both said those three magical words for the first time. I don't think I've ever been this happy before in my life. I feel so renewed and alive, my fire is back, and I can't contain the smile that's on my face for the first time in months. Gale has brought me back to life, and that is not something to hide a smile for.

On our long walk home hand in hand, about halfway there we hear mockingjays singing. How ironic, the sign of the rebellion. Singing to two rebels whom the Capitol, Snow, and Coin tried to keep apart, and in the end failed to do so. Because if two people are meant for each other, fate will find a way to make it happen. And we will face the world together, and find that way. I will fight for this love if it's the last thing I do.

**If you haven't noticed, the theme for the last two chapters is a line from Rue's Lullaby. Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, Here is the place where I love you. I thought it was appropriate for the lake house, so I borrowed it for inspiration :) In the next chapter Katniss and Gale will indeed face the reactions of the world. Review please!**


	8. Author's Note

**A/N: So sorry my wonderful viewers, but I seem to be experiencing major problems with this site. I can't see chapter 7 even though it says it's uploaded and my stats aren't showing up either, even though I'm getting reviews. So if you can see this, I'm not going to upload chapter 8 until I get this fixed. Sorry for the inconvenience!**


	9. Revived

**Next chapter! How will everyone react to Katniss and Gale together? Well you'll just have to read to find out ;)**

**Disclaimer: Suzanne Collins continues to reject my countless requests to please, please, please let me possess her soul and rewrite the ending of MJ. So I still don't own anything… Yet. **

Katniss's POV

We eventually make it back to the District, and make our way through town towards Victor's Village. Or what we call town now anyway. It's really only three stores and a dozen houses, quickly built after people started returning so that there was actually something to return to. I keep Gale's hand in mine as we walk, not caring that people see us together. I don't ever want to let go, and they'll see us eventually. No point in hiding, and I don't want to hide anyway-I'm proud to have his hand in mine. A few people give us glances, but not anyone we know too well. Until Greasy Sae's granddaughter skips out of the general store, with Greasy Sae in tow. She sees us, and just takes us in for a moment before speaking.

"Out hunting I see Katniss." She begins, grinning, "Quite a large catch you got there. He would be good for a stew."

Slightly embarrassed, I decide to play along. "Sorry, he's not for sale."

"Well alright. I guess you deserve to keep him, seeing as it took you so long to catch him." she replies, "Might have to hold a district meeting to see who won the bet!" she laughs as she walks off to follow her wandering granddaughter.

My cheeks go bright red, and I can see Gale is embarrassed as well. Were we really the last to know this would happen? I mean, I assumed that people at the Hob would think we would eventually be together, but the whole district? Well, at least one person is happy to see us together. I don't really know what Haymitch will think, and I know Peeta won't be happy about it. But I guess I won't have to wait very long to find out.

Gale chuckles, and says, "Well, I guess we should have expected that." I smile and nod in agreement, still a bit red.

"Come on, let's go." I say, and start pulling him towards my house. We're both still grinning over Greasy Sae's reaction, and joking that the said meeting would probably happen if she has anything to do with it. Despite being embarrassed that there was a bet in the first place, I'm actually a bit curious to see who would win.

Peeta's POV

Katniss wasn't there when I woke up, so I'm guessing she went hunting. If she misses Gale so much, then the woods would be the logical place for her to go. That was always their place, and she probably feels closer to him there. I go downstairs and started baking for the day, my hands doing the work as I stare absentmindedly out the window. Then out of nowhere, there they are. _Feels closer to him in the woods indeed,_ I think. So close that he's actually here, with her. Holding her hand. And they're both smiling, which was a small miracle to see before the Games and the war. Not to mention now, when I don't think Katniss has smiled in months. For sure not since Prim died. As they come closer, I watch Katniss and see how…alive she is. Like the girl I loved before I really met her. Looking at her, I realize she's like this because he's back. My heart drops because I know that she has now chosen who to be with. She loves _him_, not me-I've officially lost her. And if he's the only way she can be happy, it's time to let her go.

Katniss's POV

Gale and I walk into my house, and of course Peeta is there waiting. From the hurt and rejected look on his face, I realize that he already knows my choice, so I'm guessing he saw us before we came in. The three of us standing here only makes this more awkward, and I don't know what to say to Peeta. But I know he won't leave without some parting talk, so I'll have to start somewhere. Gale, seeing that we should to be alone for this conversation, mumbles something about calling his mother and goes into the office, leaving me here with Peeta.

"Peeta, I" I begin, but he cuts me off.

"I already know what you're going to say. I know you love him, and you chose him, not me." Peeta dejectedly says for me. There is so much pain in his voice, and I'm truly sorry I'm the reason for it.

"I'm sorry. I never wanted to cause you pain." I reply to him, even though I know this confession won't help him any. It's not what he wants to hear. But I won't ever apologize for loving Gale-not even to make him feel better.

"I know you didn't." he sadly states, "But this is what it has come to. He brought your fire back; I can see it in your eyes. I couldn't do that."

I don't know what to say, because it's all true. I feel like myself again with Gale around. And no answer I can think of will make this easier for him. Sighing, he caresses my cheek.

"I still love you." He confesses, "But it's time for me to let you go." With that, he walks out the door, leaving me to be with Gale. I want to cry for causing Peeta this pain, but I refuse to allow myself. I will never let Gale see me shed tears for Peeta Mellark; he will think I'm not sure about my choice if I do that. But I am one hundred percent certain about Gale, and I will never give him a reason to believe otherwise.

Gale comes back out after a minute, and immediately wraps his arms around my waist.

"Are you okay?" he asks.

"Yes. He's accepted that I love you, not him. But I don't really want to talk about it right now." I reply.

"Alright." he answers, seeing that I shouldn't be pushed on this subject. "I called my mother, and she and the kids are coming back to 12 as soon as they can. I also called my office and told them I would be having an extended visit here, so they're sending me a computer tablet to work on. All I have to do is finish my goals every week and I can stay here and work by computer." he informs.

"That's great!" I reply with a kiss. I've missed the Hawthornes, and to have them close again will be nice. And I'm so glad that Gale can work from here. I hadn't really thought about that job detail before, so I'm glad he did. This means he won't have to leave.

The whole rest of the day is spent with me curled up against him on the couch while we catch up. By dinner time, we're starving, and make a quick supper from a few squirrels he had caught in his snares. I barely make it through dinner, so exhausted from my lack of sleep the past few nights, so we go up to bed after putting the dishes in the sink to wash tomorrow. I snuggle up against his warm body in bed, and lay my head on his chest while he brushes his fingers lightly through my hair. The steady thump thump of his heart lulls me to sleep almost immediately, like a lullaby meant only for me.

When I wake up, I see that the sun has already risen. I slept so well last night, no nightmares at all. Gale is still sleeping next to me, but I don't want to wake him up. I like to see him sleep, he looks so peaceful. I trace light patterns with my fingertips on his strong arm that's still wrapped around me, just drinking him in. Relishing in the fact that he's mine. After a minute, he wakes up too.

"Morning, Catnip." he says as he leans in and kisses my temple. I smile back at him, and wish this is how I woke up every morning. Here, in Gale's arms. Then I realize I can, and only feel happier at the thought.

Two Months Later

These last few months since Gale came back into my life has been something of a bliss for me. Every morning we hunt from dawn until about noon, and each lunch together at our meeting place before going back to the house. Gale works on his computer until supper, while I either cook or take a nap. After supper, we talk or play a game until we're tired, and fall asleep in each other's arms. I'm surprised that I actually sleep pretty well now. I still have nightmares, but they are far fewer than they were before I started sleeping in Gale's arms. It's almost like in his arms I can pretend that the Games and the war never happened, and we just happened to be together like everyone assumed would happen. I still miss Prim like crazy, but I'm not that silent, brooding person anymore. I'm living life for both of us now, because she would have wanted me to. And only Gale could have revived my fire for me to do so.

The rest of the Hawthornes are coming in a few days, so that is more reason to be glad. They're practically family to me, so it will be nice to have them near again. Especially since my own mother still can't bear to come back. Peeta has been mostly absent from my life in the past month, but I can't say I blame him. He wants me to be happy, but doesn't necessarily want to see it because it doesn't involve loving him. The few interactions we've had have been short and awkward, and I can only hope that one day we can be friends again. But I know he's not ready for that yet, so I'm not pushing it. Haymitch took the news like it wasn't news at all, but that doesn't really surprise me. He always seems to know more than he lets on, so maybe he knew that I would choose Gale before I did. For sure the rest of the district seemed to know. Most people that have seen Gale and me in the district seem pleased to see us finally together, and we are without fail subjected to teasing about it when we walk through town. But I don't mind too much anymore; it's all in good humor. And I only get a little embarrassed at them now.

We make our way back to the house like usual after lunch, and strangely Haymitch is sitting on the door step, obviously waiting for us. This ought to be interesting if he felt it was important enough to leave his hidey hole of alcoholism and stink he calls a home to wait outside my house for us to return.

"Haymitch, is something wrong?" I ask curiously.

"As a matter of fact, it is." He replies gruffly. "You two, me, and Peeta have been ordered by the board to the Capitol for a meeting tomorrow."

"Why?" Gale asks, confused as I am. What on earth would the board want with the four of us?

"Seems they don't believe that you didn't break their rules regarding Katniss here, and staying in District 2." he directs to Gale, "They want to discuss the situation with you two, and want me and Peeta tell our own views. They may try to separate you two for Katniss's own good if they see fit." he continues, appearing somewhat annoyed.

My mouth drops open in shock and anger. I thought I was done with others trying to tell me what to do, the Capitol of all people especially. Guess some things never change.

**Gotta love cliffhangers! Sorry, it wouldn't be much of a story if it didn't have a few twists and turns, as much as I would love to just write sappy Galeniss love. Reviews please :)**


	10. Fight For Them

**Oh no, what's the board going to do? This chapter is in Haymitch's POV. I have a newfound respect for people who consistently write his POV, because I had a really hard time writing one chapter in it. But I wanted to give it a shot, so sorry if it's a little iffy! **

**Claim: I OWN THE HUNGER GAMES!**

I feel a shaking and my eyes fly open from my drunken sleep, then I start slashing my hidden knife around in defense until I see who woke me. Just Peeta, who knows me well enough that he's jumped several feet out of the way after waking me. Smart boy, I wouldn't want to near my knife either. I see an open bottle next to a loaf of fresh bread near where my head was on the table, and take a long sip of the liquor before acknowledging him.

"What do you want, boy?" I ask gruffly, still pissed he woke me up.

"It's time to go to the Capitol. Train leaves in a hour." he informs. Oh yeah, the meeting. The board doesn't believe Hawthorne followed the rules, and don't think he's good for Katniss. Idiots, the lot of them.

"You know it won't matter what the board decides. They'll just run away if they try to separate them." Peeta predicts after a minute with a frown.

I just nod in response. Poor kid, I don't think he's had a moment's happiness since Katniss chose Gale. I can't help feeling somewhat responsible for this. But he's probably right; they _would_ just take off if things don't go their way at the meeting. And I doubt any two people in the country are more capable of doing it. Those two practically lived in the woods until Katniss volunteered for the Games, and no one can deny their survival skills-or their stubbornness. There's no way they're going to let the board decide against them and just comply.

Peeta leaves, but makes sure to inform me that I need to take a bath and he'll be back in half an hour to make sure I go to the train station. Once I hear the door close, I take another swig, and ignore his advice, and instead start to pack up some liquor bottles for the trip. I'll need it to get through this hell of a meeting. Not to mention going back to the damn Capitol, pre or post rebellion, I hate it.

On the train to the Capitol, the four of us sit in complete silence. Peeta looks out the window the whole time, clearly uncomfortable being in Katniss and Gale's presence. Those two sit on the seat opposite me, her sitting on his lap and their arms around each other. They say nothing the whole time, but appear to be having a conversation anyway by the way they look at each other. I slouch down on my cushioned seat and alternate between observing them and attempting to not finish my whole bottle before I get to the Capitol. I know I should be sober enough for this meeting to get things straight. Because I have decided to fight for them, despite not originally thinking it was a good idea. I know I have a part in this meeting occurring in the first place because of my original plan, but I'm going to fix it now. Because after all Katniss has been through, she deserves to have a life, and she needs that boy to have it. And he needs her. You only have to look at them to know it's true.

The Meeting

I've waited for two hours outside the meeting room in the Capitol while Gale, Katniss, and Peeta go in first. I knew I would go last because I get a vote, though I don't like having to be patient about it. Two hours is a long time to wait when you left all but one bottle in your room and you ran out 20 minutes ago. Gale, being the main reason for this meeting, went in first, and came out looking a lot angrier than he went in about an hour later. Probably gave them a piece of his mind. Katniss said nothing, but squeezed his hand as she passed him on the way in. She comes out almost in tears after 40 minutes, and leaves with Hawthorne to go presumably to our floor in the training center to wait the verdict. Not that I think any verdict will matter; Peeta's right, they would just run away. But I'll do my damn best to make sure they don't have to, even though I feel bad for Peeta. It's sorta my fault he's in this situation anyway. But I can't fix anything until the kid comes out, and he's sure taking his sweet time about it. What could he possibly say in their defense? His opinion would be obvious to anyone, him being the one losing in this love triangle thing he basically created. And no one would blame him for being angry, doing all he can to break up the happy couple. But he wouldn't do that; all he wants is Katniss to be happy, because that's the kind of person he is.

Ten more long minutes pass before Peeta comes out. Finally; I know there's alcohol in that meeting room and I plan on taking a whole bottle the second I get in there. I give him a pat on the back on my way in, and slam the door behind me. Once inside the room, I take my seat at the long oval table, grabbing the much needed bottle of wine in front of me. Drinking straight from it, I see them all looking at me, waiting for me to speak. For my opinion, which they all think they know.

"I'm with the Mockingjay." I state clearly. It brings me back to the last time I said those words, when Coin had us vote for the Capitol Hunger Games. Katniss knows what she's doing, and I should never have tried to influence that. I take a long swig from the bottle before I look up at the board's reactions. It's actually pretty funny; they look a bit dumbstruck at what I said. They start arguing with me immediately, all at once.

"What!"

"Why?"

"Doesn't make sense…"

"You think that they should be together? Isn't that a bit hypocritical?" Teeg Hale, a former District 13 commander asks loudly. His question is the one I answer.

"Yeah, I do." I respond.

"It was _your_ idea that Peeta would be better for her. Why the change?" he asks. What, can't a guy change his opinion?

"Yeah, it was my idea. But it didn't work." I admit, guilty as charged. I thought the boy would be good for her. Bring her out of her depression. But all he did was get her to look halfway decent, he didn't help her mental state much. "Peeta didn't help her like I thought. You know how she was like here, after her sister died. Well it didn't get much better, even when you sent the boy back. She returned from her state of dead with Hawthorne; no one else could do that."

"It's true, what Haymitch said." Dr. Aurelius pipes up in my defense, "Gale is the best therapy someone could have given to her. She seems alive again, like her life has some purpose. Taking him away from her might decline her health to an unstable state again."

I don't say a word; I just nod with his logic. I'm not going to be the one to tell the board my suspicion, that it doesn't matter what the verdict is. Those two will run away if this vote doesn't go in their favor, and I won't take that option away from them.

"Yes, I suppose she is better mentally." Hale concedes grudgingly, "But we have to take into account the boy breaking our rules. We all agreed that he shouldn't go back to district 12, and he deliberately disobeyed them." Seriously, is this guy really going to break them up because of some dumb rule? He doesn't even know them, so who is he to judge.

"He didn't break the rules really." I say in Gale's defense, "And I'm the one who helped Katniss make the decision to go to 2 to see him." I confess.

"Why'd you do that?" Hale cries back.

"Did you ever wonder that maybe they needed the closure? That we might not be sitting here discussing this if anyone had agreed with me back then?" I yell back. Not that I think this wouldn't have happened eventually anyway, closure or not. I might have dragged Hawthorne to 12 myself if Katniss hadn't come out of her depression on her own after a year or so.

"He tried to kill her! He-" Livia, one of the Capitolite's on the board starts.

"And she defended him!" I roar back, cutting her off, "They had a pact, to save the other from capture and torture by shooting them."

"We were never going to torture her. I'm sure she knew that." Livia scoffs. Really, do all these Capitolites believe everyone is so optimistic? If they had gone through a few reapings, that would make them a bit pessimistic too. I thought they would do something to hurt Katniss too, after killing the President and all.

"They didn't know that. Why do you think she screamed for him in the first place?" I ask rhetorically. Luckily, silence is her only answer. Good, at least I convinced one of these dumbasses into sense. Feeling pretty content with this small victory, I take another drink from my wine. Why can't the rest of them be convinced?

"Oh of course, she needs her sister's murderer around to be normal." Hale states sarcastically, "We need to separate them for her own good." he proclaims with all the authority he can muster. Oh yeah, that's why they can't be convinced-some moron from 13 thinks he runs the show. Well if he wants to fight with sarcasm, I can give him plenty.

"Yes, let's expect the two biggest rule breakers in all of Panem to follow authority. Let's rip away that girl's only chance I can see at a happy life from her. Let's take away that chance because some of us still believe he murdered her sister, when in fact, he was framed. And everyone here knows it. So I agree, let's all listen to some idiot who doesn't even know either of them and vote to break them up." I state, staring down Hale as I do so. He looks pissed, and appears to have some comeback on the tip of his tongue. _Bring it, I got plenty more insults where that came from, _I think.

"Alright, enough. I'm calling for a vote now." President Paylor declares, eyeing both me and Hale. She's been relatively quiet all meeting, just soaking up all the information and opinions. I don't really know how she will vote, but she's a no nonsense and surprisingly wise woman for her age. But she's personally seen Katniss and Gale together before, knows the bond they have. Hopefully she understands that he's the only thing keeping Katniss from falling apart now.

Some are still grumbling, but all submit to the demand. Once we all write _separate_ or _together_ on a piece of paper, a box is passed around for us all to put our vote in. Once it gets back to Paylor, she takes them all out and places them in two piles. One pile means they're left alone, and one pile means they run. And the piles are so close in number I can't even tell the verdict by just looking. Hopefully I knocked enough sense into the majority to vote in their favor.

Once the verdict is made, I finish my wine off, shove the bottle away from me on the table, and walk out without a word to give Katniss and Gale the news.

**Disclaimer: After much consideration, I have decided to revoke my claim. Any Gale fan would be a hypocrite to say otherwise, so I don't ****want**** to own THG!**


	11. Verdicts

**Back to Katniss's POV! I like Haymitch and all, but I simply can't write his POV quickly like I can the others. Here's the next chapter to enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: If I was Suzanne Collins, don't you think I would have better things to do with my time than write fanfiction? Oh wait no I wouldn't, because I would secretly like Gale better and had to bend to the annoyingly popular demand of Peeta because my publisher made me! (Or at least that's what I tell myself is why MJ ended how it did)**

Gale and I are sitting together on the couch of my old training floor, waiting for Haymitch to return with the board's decision. Not that it really matters, because we have already packed our bows and some necessities, which are waiting for us in the lake house if we need to disappear. I'm not living without him again, no matter what the board decided. Running away after all we've been through seems stupid, but I'm more than willing if it's our only option.

Gale and I haven't really talked too much since we got on the train early this morning, but we really don't need to. We know each other so well words aren't necessary, and really, what would we discuss anyway? The weather? No, this whole situation is just so fundamentally wrong, and we can't talk about our back-up plan here without someone finding out. So we don't speak, and just hold onto each other for what may be the last time in society.

Haymitch finally comes in, and Gale and I turn to him at the same time, our hunter's instincts trying to picking up any sign of what the news is before he says it. He looks the same as usual; drunk, slightly annoyed, and unkempt. Well that doesn't help any. I don't think he would really be mad if they were going to try to separate us anyway, because he always liked Peeta better. He finds a drink and takes a long swig of it before he looks at us, knowing that we're waiting intently for the verdict he bears.

"We're going home tomorrow. All of us." He informs. All of us. I look at Gale and give him an unbelieving smile, which he returns. It appears that the odds are _finally_ in our favor.

"It was a close vote, but the board decided to leave you two alone. It took them a lot of convincing, though." Haymitch tells us. I give him a look of surprise. Haymitch was on our side the whole time? I thought for sure that he would have been against us, because let's face it; he likes Peeta better than Gale. And me, for that matter. Although he did give me that train schedule to make me go to District 2, so maybe he just wanted me to get better, no matter who I was with. It's good to know that Haymitch really is a true friend after all. He goes off to his room after that, presumably to drink more and sleep. It is pretty late; Peeta went immediately to his room when he came back, and that was hours ago. Gale and I knew it was pointless to try to sleep until we heard the verdict.

Once Haymitch's door has closed, I turn to Gale and give him a kiss, which he readily returns.

"Haymitch on our side? Who would've known?" he asks me astounded.

"I'm glad for it," I reply, "Without him it might not have gone our way."

"Not that it would have mattered." he reminds me, thinking of our runaway plan, "I'd follow you anywhere Everdeen, no board could stop me." he declares with a smile, happy and relieved at how things turned out. Picking up on his good mood, I decide to run with it. I startle him by quickly entangling myself from his embrace, and start walking towards my room. I turn around about halfway there, and see he's giving me a perplexed look. Feeling rather bold, I unbutton my shirt enough so that he can see my bra. I don't really know where this boldness is coming from, because it isn't me-I should be a nervous wreck and embarrassed. But I'm just so overjoyed that finally no one is standing in our way, that I know I'm ready. The whole time he just watches me, like he doesn't think I know the message I'm sending. The mix of desire and confusion in his eyes is unmistakable, which makes me a little apprehensive. But I've made my own verdict; I love him, and I want to show him how much. I'm not going to let my nerves stop me now.

Smiling a devilish grin, I look at him and say, "I thought you'd follow me anywhere, Hawthorne," as seductively as I can manage. Finally getting it, he grins wide and starts running towards me. I race towards the bedroom giggling, but he catches up with me before I can open the door and picks me up, bridal style.

"Hey! Put me down!" I laugh at him.

"I would follow you anywhere- but now that I've caught you, I'm never letting you go." he warns me with a smirk. His eyes are smoldering, and I know he wants this too. I lean in to kiss him deeply, effectively wiping away most of my nerves. I'm safe in the knowledge that I never have to let him go, and no one will try to get between us now. I know what I want, and Gale is more than willing to give me it.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I tell him truthfully. With that, he rains kisses down my neck while opening the door and closing it again, leaving us in a very dark room. But we don't need lights; we're burning so brightly on fire ourselves that we wouldn't want them anyway.

The next morning, Gale and I have breakfast with Haymitch before our train comes, our bags already packed and by our seats. I'm guessing Peeta is still sleeping, because I haven't seen him since he came back last night. At the table, Gale and I never break contact, holding hands and eating with the free one.

"What's with you two? You're not being separated; you don't need to cling to each other all breakfast." Haymitch asks, evidently noticing.

In response I just blush while Gale shrugs. Last night was perfect, and I feel more loved and happier than I ever have in my life. If I never wanted to let go of Gale before, I certainly don't now. I can still vividly feel all the wonderful burning sensations where Gale left them on my body, and I actually had to check in the mirror to be positive that they weren't really visible before I walked out of the room this morning. But apparently Haymitch didn't need them to be visible; he can tell by just looking at us that we've changed somehow. And we have; we're as close as two people can get, body and soul. Neither of us could hide our love now even if we had to.

Haymitch is obviously suspicious, but he doesn't say any more about it. He just goes back to eating his eggs and drinking his mix of juice and some kind of alcohol, resuming the silent meal. Ten minutes pass, and there's a knock on the door. It's one of Paylor's guards by the appearance of his uniform.

"The President has requested an audience with you two." the man orders of me and Gale. We glance at each other, confused, but get up to follow the man. He leads us to the elevator, which takes us to a floor I've never been to before. It's below the training center, with lots of offices. I'm guessing these used to be the Gamemaker offices, because there are a lot of pictures in this hallway, including ones of Seneca Crane and Plutarch. At an unmarked door the Guard stops and opens it for us, slamming it shut again once we're inside. In the office is a large wooden desk, two red padded chairs in front of it, a leather couch to my left, and some kind of official looking papers hung on the walls. In the chair facing us behind the desk is Paylor, who looks like her no nonsense self as always. I can't even begin to guess why we're here, seeing that we were already given the board's verdict. She wouldn't make us stay in the Capitol, would she?

"Sit, please." she commands, gesturing to the two chairs in front of the desk. We comply, and she folds her hands on the desk.

"I called you two here to officially apologize. The board had no right to try to influence your lives and decisions to be or stay together, and I would like to tell you that I'm sorry." Paylor states sincerely.

"Thank you." Gale and I say in unison, amazed that we are even getting an apology. Maybe I don't like the board, but I certainly like Paylor. I can tell she's a great President for this new Panem already.

"And as President," she continues, "I will make certain that this never happens again. I didn't want this meeting in the first place, but I was out voted by everyone on the board."

"We understand," Gale says for the both of us, "Sometimes you cannot get your way, even if you are the one in charge." And I know he's right. I was the symbol of the rebellion and was told what to do every step of the way; Gale wasn't able to save more than about ten percent of our district when it burned to the ground, and he regrets every day that he couldn't help more. Even a President sometimes has to go with the majority if they are all against her, no matter how right she may be. President Coin certainly didn't want me to be the Mockingjay, but no one else agreed.

"I thank you both for understanding. But even then, a President makes the final decision, and sometimes the board doesn't need to know everything. All leaders have their secrets." she claims mysteriously. What is that about? I shrug it off, knowing that I will never get an answer. I really wouldn't mind if the board didn't know everything anyway, especially about my relationships. I don't blame her for hiding things from them.

"You may go now. I wish you both a happy and healthy life with whatever you do, and I promise you will never have to come back to the Capitol unless you wish to." she dismisses us with. We thank her again, and walk back to the elevator.

Gale grins on the way up. "Well, at least we got the President on our side for once. Nice change of pace."

I smile and nod in agreement. Yes, Paylor is definitely not a President I have any desire to kill, unlike Snow and Coin. And something tells me I never will-she won't try to pry in my life, and will certainly prevent others from attempting to. Paylor is, as always, a just person who does what's best for people in this country, and I respect her for it.

When we get back to our floor of the training center, we see Haymitch and Peeta sitting at the breakfast table. Haymitch acknowledges us with a nod, and Peeta doesn't even look up, just concentrates on his food. Well, guess he knows the verdict then, if he can't even look at me. Unless he heard us last night…no it was late, and his room is far away; there's no way he heard anything.

I look at the clock, and see that it's about time to go to the train station. Our train leaves in half an hour and it'll take about twenty minutes to get there. We're picking up the rest of the Hawthornes in District 2 on our way back, which I'm eager for. It will be nice to see them again, especially knowing that I can see them as much as I want now. They're going to live in a Victor's Village house that's still empty, about three houses away from mine.

"We should probably get going." I say. Haymitch grunts in response, and picks up his bag which sounds like its sloshing liquid around. It also seems suspiciously fuller than when we came, but I don't comment. Gale retrieves both of our bags from where we left them on the floor, and comes back to my side with Haymitch following. The three of us start to turn to the elevator when I notice that Peeta hasn't moved from his spot. He is still sitting there, concentrating very hard on his food and ignoring my stare.

"Peeta, it's time to go. Where's your bag?" I ask.

He finally looks up, first at Haymitch with an accusing glare before he meets my eyes with a guilty expression.

"I'm not going back. I'm staying in the Capitol."

**Okay, I swear I didn't intend for them to have implied sex in this chapter; it just sort of came out when I started writing this. But I like it-The Capitol is a pretty original place for their first time, and it shows their defiance even better. What'd you think?**


	12. I Get It Now

**So here's the next chapter, and it's in Peeta's POV, and his life in the Capitol. I know it's strange to have this in a Galeniss story, but I've had this chapter planned for a long time, and he makes a great realization about Katniss and Gale. Pinky promise the rest of the story will be in Katniss or Gale's POVs!**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Gale, but I have decided that I will make it my goal to own Liam Hemsworth's heart(Who plays an extremely hot Gale in the movie, so that's close enough for me ;) )**

About a year has passed since I started living in the Capitol. I know it's kind of running away from the problem, but I had to say yes when Plutarch offered to have me host a television show here. I had nothing to go back to District 12 for anyway; no family, no Katniss. And I just couldn't stand to watch Katniss be happily in love with Gale for the rest of my life. So I took the offer gladly, even though I hate the Capitol. It's better than 12, because even if I know Katniss chose him, I don't have to have the constant reminder.

And surprisingly, I do enjoy my job. My show is part talk show, where I interview guests much like Ceaser Flickerman did for the Games, and part cooking show. I bake for a live audience, or have a guest cook who will sample one of their dishes for the whole audience. Its easy work for me, because I do like it and my manager, Horatia, helps me come up with new ideas for everything. I try to stay busy, working hours longer than necessary because I don't want to go home. Home is a lonely place where I have nothing to do but think of all I have lost, so I avoid it as much as possible. I live by myself, and I haven't really made the effort to go looking for friends outside my job because what's the use? The people in the Capitol are in general very much the same as they were before the war, and I don't really have anything in common with them.

One day I have just finished my show, and the audience is filing out while I look around the set making sure everything is put away from the baking I did today. I look up and see Effie coming towards me, with her arm around a pretty girl who looks maybe a year or two younger than me. Reddish blonde hair, beautiful brown eyes, and she doesn't look like someone from the Capitol. I sigh internally, because I have a feeling Effie is just trying to set me up with yet another girl. I know she's doing it out of kindness, but Effie really doesn't understand that I don't want to date anyone. I'm just not over Katniss yet, nor do I think I ever will be.

"Peeta!" Effie squeals, "I would like you to meet someone special." I roll my eyes internally, because Effie thinks every girl she's brought to me is special. But I try to be polite, because really, this girl has no idea how I feel anyway. It wouldn't be fair to treat someone I just met badly.

"Hello." I say, turning to the girl.

"Hello, nice to meet you." she replies with a warm smile.

"Peeta, this is Lucy Loden. She just moved here with her father and brothers recently from District 8." Effie informs me. Well I have to say, I like this girl better than the others already; she's the first one not from the Capitol.

"I believe you knew her mother. I miss her so dearly, Cecilia and I had many nice chats over tea during many Hunger Games you know." Effie continues. Wait, this girl is the daughter of a Victor? I feel sorry for her, losing her mother like that. Maybe I could talk to this girl after all.

"Yes I did," I answer, and turn to Lucy, "I'm sorry."

"Thank you." she replies sadly. In her eyes, I see her trying to repress her grief, and suddenly I want to do something to help this girl. After all, I know it sometimes helps to have someone to talk to, especially if it has to do with the Games. I have plenty of experience with that, at least.

"Would you like to go have tea with me?" I ask her politely.

She gives me a sad smile and replies, "I'd love to."

We say goodbye to Effie, and walk down the street to the nearest coffee house and order drinks. Once we sit down, I don't really know where to start. After all, I don't even know this girl. Luckily, she saves me the trouble and says something first.

"So, you moved to the Capitol. I must say, I was actually surprised by that. You don't seem to be someone who would willingly come back here." Lucy states. Wow this girl is good. I've known her for all of ten minutes and she made that correct observation.

"Well Plutarch offered me the show, so decided it was a good opportunity for me. So I took it." I reply, not really wanting to tell her the real reason is Katniss. She looks at me with a sad and slightly amused expression.

"I have a feeling that wasn't the only reason." Lucy guesses. I must say, she impresses me with her intuition. She's nailing me right on the head. In response I shrug. Well if this girl can guess all that, there's no reason to not admit the truth.

"Your right." I concede.

"Wanna tell me about it?" she asks sympathetically. I really don't know how my plan reversed itself, because I was the one that was hoping to help her with her grief. But she's offering to listen to me, and something tells me I can trust her.

So I do tell her. I tell her all of it, beginning with after the first Games on the train, the Victory tour, Gale's whipping, the Quell, the hijacking, the war, and everything after. I tell her how I came back to 12, and Katniss was still barely living even when I tried to help because of her grief. Until she found Gale. She came back to life again, and realized he was the one for her. So I had nothing to come back to 12 for. The whole time, Lucy never interrupts. She just listens, nodding here and there, her eyes showing expression now and then. When I finish, she doesn't say anything for a moment, and I wonder if she's judging me. Though that makes me nervous, I'm glad I finally got all of that off my chest. It's a relief to not have it all bubbled up inside, to have someone to share it with.

"Wow." She says, "That's quite a story you have there. I'm sorry that you didn't end up with her, you love her very much."

"Thanks." Is all I reply.

"Though I must admit, I knew he wasn't really her cousin the whole time." she states. Wait what? I thought for sure everyone believed that, considering that they still dragged out the star-crossed lover thing even during the war. Only the people that really knew us were aware that was a lie.

"You did? How?" I ask. She gives me a pained smile, which almost looks like regret.

"Being a Victor's daughter makes you more aware of things." she replies evasively. And that's when I realize, I still know very little about her. I feel guilty for pouring out my life to her without even thinking to ask her about herself.

"Tell me about it." I say, hoping to return the favor. And so she does.

Cecilia fell pregnant with Lucy shortly after her games, which she was actually terrified about. Lucy's uncle had a friend who was a Victor in their district whose son was reaped 6 years back, and another District's Victor had a daughter who was reaped the year before. She realized it happened far too often to be a coincidence; the reaping was probably rigged for Victor's children to create more drama. With that in mind, Cecilia made a dangerous decision; she decided to train her children, much like the Careers. But it had to be secretive, because there would be consequences, and she was already part of the rebellion; the Capitol would only get more suspicious of her if they found out. So Lucy, at the age of nine, started to train for the Hunger Games. Other trusted Victors would help her learn weapons in their basements after school; her mother took her out to the forest to teach her plants and how to camouflage. And they also taught her strategies, and how to pick up on the little things. Learn to read people by their actions and words. They even had a rebel Peacekeeper helping to hide the training; none other than President Paylor herself. But one day, shortly after the Quarter Quell announcement, someone caught Lucy training. President Snow came and personally chewed Cecilia out for this, and he decided that the punishment would be to send her into the Quell. Lucy felt guilty, because she knew it would have been her going in if it wasn't Victors only. She was the one that got caught, and her mother had to pay for it. Lucy helped out in District 8 during the war, and when Paylor realized that she and her family were just too heartbroken to stay in their house in Victor's Village, she invited them to live in the Capitol.

As she tells me this, I am completely awestruck. This girl is amazing, and I'm so glad I met her today. I feel like we could be friends; that I don't have to be so alone anymore.

Three Years Later

After that day in the coffee shop where we told each other our life stories, Lucy and I became best friends quickly. We were almost inseparable, and I wasn't so lonely and sad anymore; I had someone to talk to, to share everything with. When I was with her, I could go for hours without thinking about Katniss or how I had no family left. Lucy filled my hours when I wasn't working with happiness, and I actually started to enjoy living here. We would meet after my show everyday when she was also done with her work; A memorial to honor every person who died in the Hunger Games. I loved the idea, and even helped her a little with the designs. Every name, under all the districts would be etched into a beautiful stone wall, and it would be set in a garden in the middle of the city. We would hang out, talk, go to the park, bake, or go on what she would call 'adventures' through the city together, which usually ended up being something ridiculous that we would laugh about all the way home. Most nights I ate dinner with her and her father and brothers, and they quickly became my adopted family. I would even teach her little brothers how to bake sometimes, and her father and I would have lively conversations about opinions on various things. For certain, I was closer to them than I ever was with my real family, and I felt like I finally belonged somewhere.

After about a year and a half of being friends, I realized that I felt something more. I started falling for Lucy. She was beautiful, kind, intelligent, and she made me happy again. I didn't show my feelings for about three months, but since she knew me so well she was getting suspicious. But one day when I walked her home after work, we got to her door and I kissed her. She looked startled when I pulled away, and I felt like I made a big mistake. What if I just screwed up our friendship? I can't take it back, and I don't want to lose her. But then she grinned at me.

"So that's why you've been acting weird." she says, and before I can reply, she kisses me back. I thought my kisses with Katniss we amazing, but it's nothing compared to this. With Lucy, it feels so right, and I know she's the one for me. Our kiss sends a warm feeling through my whole body, and I feel like fireworks are going off in my head. And I don't ever want to go back to not having this.

Lucy and I have been dating since that night of our first kiss. I thought it would be hard to make the transition from friends to more than friends, but it wasn't. At that moment, I finally got why Katniss chose Gale. There's a certain appeal to dating your best friend; you know each other so well already that you don't have to waste time on the mundane things. I'm with someone that I know loves me as much as I love her, and that there is no trickery this time around, unlike with Katniss. I know Lucy so well that I could tell if she was faking it, whereas I really didn't know Katniss at all beforehand. I finally realize that Katniss and I were never meant for each other, because she was always meant for someone else. And I put myself between them, making the journey harder for all three of us. And in the end, they are together, and I was the one left in the cold. But I don't regret it anymore, because without it, I would have never met Lucy. And now I can't imagine my life without her. Everything happens for a reason.

So the day that Haymitch called me and told me that Katniss and Gale were married, I could only feel happiness for them. I still miss Katniss, but I'm in love with Lucy now. I still don't feel any need to go back to District 12 though, because my life is here. But I would like to be friends with her again. We can at least be that, and that will finally be enough for me. But I'm not ready yet, as cowardly as that sounds. When I tell Lucy that Katniss and Gale got married and I've decided I want to be friends with Katniss again, she kisses me and smiles.

"So are you going to District 12 to make amends?" she asks. I think for a moment, contemplating.

"No." I reply, "Not yet anyway." But I will one day, I promise myself.

**Yeah I made a happy ending for Peeta, because I truly don't hate him. I just love Gale too much to be a Peeta fan, besides the fact that Katniss and Gale are a better couple anyway. But now my viewers, I have a serious question. Do you like the story about Lucy? Because I had an idea to make a story about it this summer, which would go into detail about her training, Cecilia, and even rebel Peacekeeper Paylor. What do you think?**


	13. My Love Forever

**Back to lots of Galeniss! It will probably get really fluffy from now on, but I don't think anyone's going to mind, are they? Didn't think so. Reviews would be lovely!**

**Disclaimer: I own these characters and the universe! I'm a billionare! See? Nobody cares.**

Katniss's POV

Once we got back to 12 after that horrible board meeting, Gale and I got back into our routine. Hunting in the morning, eating lunch before going back so he could work on his computer until supper, and falling asleep in each other's arms. On Saturdays' we would eat dinner with his family, who were quite happy to be back in District 12. I loved those meals, because they had truly become my family now. My mother was still in District 4, and I really doubted she would ever come back. The reminder of Prim was just too much for her to handle, and I was at least glad that she threw herself into work instead of shutting down. It's definitely a step up from when my father died. She's sorry for leaving me, but she knows I have Gale and that he will always take care of me, that he makes me happy. I'll talk to her every now and then, but Hazelle is definitely more of a mother in my mind now than my own. It's sad, but unfortunately true.

One day after eating lunch at our old meeting place, we don't hurry home. Gale is done with his work for the week, and it really is just a beautiful day. So we decide to just relax, with him sitting up against a tree and me with my head in his lap. I close my eyes, just feeling content while he combs his fingers through my hair. Eventually I fall asleep to the whistling of mockingjays.

_I see Gale standing at the end of the alter, looking so handsome in a black suit. Smiling, I know that it's my turn to join him, to walk up the aisle. I try to take the first step but I can't-there's someone holding me back. I turn to face the person holding me back, and see none other than President Snow. _

"_So glad you could make it to your cousin's wedding. It's a shame it's not you, isn't it?" he says._

"_But it is my wedding." I protest. _

"_Oh no, it isn't. You see, you decided this. If you had really loved him, he would be yours. But you decided to deceive the country by loving someone else. So instead of killing him, this is a much better form of punishment, wouldn't you agree?" Snow replies with a menacing glare. He's smiling wickedly, choking me with his perfume of roses and blood._

_With that, he turns my head to see Gale at the aisle again, keeping my head in place so I have to watch. I see a girl walking up the aisle I don't know, smiling and taking Gale's hand. They start to say their vows, and she says I do. Then its Gale's turn, and I want to shout at him to say no, but I can't. Snow has his hand over my mouth so it comes out a mumble. To my horror, Gale says I do. Then the priest asks if there are any objections. Finally I wiggle free of Snow's grasp, and run up the aisle to the couple, screaming "I object!" _

With a start I wake up, and relax when I see that I'm still with Gale in the woods, who is sitting up asleep against the tree with my head in his lap. It was just a dream. Snow's dead and there's no other girl trying to marry Gale. He's mine and he loves me, and I'm not going to let anyone take him from me. Not even in a dream.

I look at the sun and see that it's late afternoon. Sighing, I realize we should get home before dark. So I wake Gale, and help gather our things. But before we leave, I pull him into a tight hug.

"I love you forever." I say, and kiss him, willing my thoughts of my horrible dream to disappear.

"I love you too. Always will." He replies smiling. Then to my surprise, he pulls out of my embrace, and takes my hands. Then he gets down on one knee.

"Marry me?" he asks.

I'm stunned, but maybe I shouldn't be. I mean I knew this may be coming soon, even if he knew better than anyone that I didn't want that. But I don't know what it is-my dream, this beautiful day, or just the fact that I know he loves me and I love him. But I'm considering it. We're basically married anyway, we already live together. And suddenly, I want the world to know. That he is mine, and I am his. I don't want there to be doubt in _anyone's _mind that it's true.

"Yes." I say, and mean it with all my heart. I smile and knock him over to the ground before pressing my lips to his. The fire that courses through my whole body at this moment complete overcomes me. I feel like the whole forest is burning down with our passion. I don't think I would have noticed if it had.

Gale's POV

As I make the final preparations, I shake my head and smile. It's been a week since I asked Katniss to marry me, and we're doing our toasting today. I still can't believe she said yes. I don't even know why I asked that day, it was so spontaneous. Something about the way she was looking at me, how she told me she loved me forever, made me do it. Even then, I was expecting the answer to be no. Not because she didn't love me or that I didn't love her, but the sheer fact that she was still wary about marriage and kids. Though there's not a reason to be anymore, because the Hunger Games are long gone, that decision was still burned deep into her brain. So I was so shocked that she actually said yes that she managed to knock me over before kissing me. That moment was easily one of the best in my life, something that I would dream up. But it's not a dream, and that only makes it better.

I hear a knock on the door, and go to let my well-dressed family and Haymitch in. They're our only guests besides the man from the Justice Building to make it official. We didn't want a lot of people, wanted to keep it simple. I'm a little surprised that her mother didn't come, but she didn't seem to be. She just said that she expected that response because she couldn't bear to come back. I know their relationship was never the best, but I know my mother would never miss my wedding for anything. In fact, my family is thrilled by it. Rory even said "It's about time." when we told them. When we told Haymitch, he as always, seemed unsurprised as his only emotion. I swear nothing surprises that man. I didn't know what to expect since I know he always liked Peeta better, but he seems happy enough that I'm with Katniss. He did defend us at that meeting a few years ago, so maybe he really likes me after all.

After a few minutes, Katniss finally comes down the stairs. She's wearing a simple white dress, and her hair is down, loose from her ever present braid. She even wears a smile, a real one that usually only I see. She looks so beautiful and happy that I can't contain myself. All I can think is that I love her, and that she's finally mine. And in a few minutes, she will be in every way humanly possible.

When Katniss makes it to the final step, I take her hand and lead her to the fire. My eyes never leave hers, which are shining just like I'm sure mine are. We go to the fireplace, and I take the bread that I had on the table next to it and break it in half. I hand one half to her, and start the simple ceremony of toasting.

"Katniss, I love you. You are my world, and you have been for a long time. You're my hunting partner, my best friend, my love, my life. I never want to live without you, and I promise to always be by your side, no matter what. I will love you forever." I declare as my vow, my eyes never leaving hers. I smile because I know I mean every word with all my heart. I take out two silver rings I got yesterday from my pocket, and slip one onto her left ring finger. I hand her the other one, and she starts her own vow. I know that she really isn't one for jewelry, but I figured she wouldn't object to this symbol of love and marriage.

"Gale, I love you with my whole heart. I need you in my life, and I want to be yours always, and for you to be mine. Without you, my life has no meaning. You are my best friend and my love for always." Katniss says as her vow, with tears in her eyes. But I know that they're happy tears, by the way her whole face glows with gladness and her smile. She takes my left hand and slides the cool ring onto my ring finger.

With the vows said, we both take our piece of bread and toast it quickly in the fire. Once they're done, we feed each other the toasted bread and kiss to seal our vows. This kiss is the best one yet, because I know it is filled with love and joy. Because it is the beginning of our official life together.

I hear clapping and shouts of joy in the background from our small audience, and pull away from the kiss. We stand up together, and walk the few steps to the table hand in hand to sign the official form for the Justice Building man. I sign my name first, and then hand the pen to Katniss. I watch her sign the form Katniss Everdeen, and realize that it's the last time I will see that name. From now on, she will never write that again, never be called that again. Because she's my wife now, and the loss of her name results in the gaining of a new one. Of my name.

Katniss Hawthorne.

**Yeah, I know it's kinda short, but I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be really long. And that it probably won't be up til Monday. Sorry, I know I've been on a good streak of updating everyday, but I simply don't have much time to write tonight or tomorrow. **


	14. Changes

**Next Chapter! I know I said Monday, but I ended up finding time to write it last night. So my streak continues! Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. I don't even own the funny disclaimer I was going to put here, so fill in the blank with a witty line yourself _**

Katniss POV

Looking back, I really don't know why I was so afraid of marriage once the war ended. I've been married for seven months and honestly, the only thing that's changed is my last name. We still hunt, and have our routine every day. We still fall asleep in each other's arms. But I can't say that I regret the decision, despite the lack of changes. Now everyone knows who I love without any doubts, and Gale is mine in every humanly way possible.

Actually, one thing has changed recently. We haven't gone hunting at dawn for the last few weeks because I've been sick. It's a weird kind of illness, because I only feel nauseous in the morning when I wake up, and then I'm perfectly fine after about half an hour. I tell Gale this because we really could leave on time to the woods, but he's too concerned to cooperate. He insists that I take it easy and makes sure that I can hold down breakfast for at least an hour before we leave, which gets us going about 8:30 am. This unfortunately means that there's less time to hunt, because Gale has to go back to the house to work between lunch and dinner. To make up for the lost time, I have been hunting after lunch on my own. I really don't like having to be away from him, but there are still people who rely on the meat we bring in. People that wouldn't get that food if I didn't do the extra time, so I stay for them. Gale objected to even this, didn't want me to relapse when I was by myself, but in the end I won. The compromise was that I would do our snare line, because that was less strenuous than hunting with my bow. Not that it's really necessary to be careful since I feel fine during the day. But we haven't have time to check the snare line in the past few weeks because of my sickness, so it needed to be done anyway.

Today I finish our snare line, and reset them all to the best of my ability-Gale is still far better at it than I'll ever be, but I'm improving-like normal. I walk by myself out of the woods and go to the people's houses that we give the meat to. There are about ten houses on my list, some people from the Hob and some families that were my old neighbors that survived the bombing and came back. I'm currently at my sixth house, a family with three kids, a girl who's about 12 and two boys, one about 14 and one about 9. They are one of the Seam families that came back, and we give them meat because the parents are still having a hard time making ends meet. It's a better Panem now, but it's not perfect; there's still hardship. I walk to the door and knock, and while I'm waiting for someone to answer I take a squirrel and a rabbit out of my game bag. The mother, Marigold, answers after a few seconds and smiles at me.

"Oh, Katniss, good, so glad to see you!" she exclaims, "Would you like to come in for tea?" she asks. I have a few houses left to drop off food to, but it's so chilly this autumn that my fingers are a little numb without gloves. So I accept the offer, and gratefully wrap my cold hands around the cup, soaking in the warmth rather than drinking it just yet. Marigold sits down next to me with her own cup, and has polite small talk with me. I'm about finished with my tea when her daughter comes in, crying and looking panicked.

"Mother, mother! Something's wrong." she informs, clearly scared about something.

"What is it dear?" Marigold asks in alarm.

"I'm bleeding! I went to the bathroom and started bleeding!" the girl replies, trying to hold back tears.

"Oh sweetie, nothing's wrong; you've just started your period. It's normal." Marigold reassures her, and holds the girl tight to her chest. Then she remembers that I'm here and gets embarrassed. She apologizes to me for her daughter, but I wave her off.

"Don't worry, it's alright." I assure her. I remember when I started. I knew it was coming at some point, but the initial shock scared me as well. But ever since, I've been pretty regular; it without fail falls on the same day every month, so it doesn't surprise me anymore. But then I start thinking, did I have my period this month? I can't remember if I did.

"What's the date?" I ask Marigold.

"Hmm, let's see. Ah yes, it's the 23rd. Did you forget something important coming up?" she says. No I don't have something coming up. I've most undoubtedly missed something important though, something that was supposed to come almost two weeks ago. I start to panic, and realize I need to get out of here before it completely consumes me.

"Yes. I better get going, thank you for the tea." I tell her in a barely steady, and try my best not to bolt for the door. But once outside, I start sprinting for the meadow, completely disregarding all the other houses on my list. I don't even care that people are staring at me, probably wondering what on earth I'm running from. When I get to the meadow, I collapse to the ground and hug my knees to my chest, not even trying to fight the tears running down my face in a steady stream.

How could I be so stupid? How did I not see this coming, put two and two together? I've missed my period, completely forgotten about it. I've been sick for several weeks, but only in the mornings. I'm the daughter of a healer; I should have seen the signs. There were plenty of girls who came to my mother, telling her the same things I'm experiencing. And the diagnosis was always the same, and almost never wrong. Pregnant.

I'm pregnant. The fear, the anger, the shock all comes at once and it hits me like a boulder. I don't even want kids. I never have, because I feared the reapings my children would have to go through. Especially once I became a Victor, because I pretty much guaranteed any child of mine would be going into the Games. But the Hunger Games ended, the war's over. We won. But that fear is still present; I still don't want kids. I may have changed my mind on marriage, but I still didn't want children. But I guess it's usual that kids will most likely follow it. Or in my case, it's completely true. Marriage has now officially been much more of a change than just my last name. It has completely turned my world upside down with one thing.

Once I've calmed down a bit and accepted the fact that I'm going to have a baby, another round of fear hits me. I'm going to be a mother. I'm going to have another life completely and totally relying on me. And I have no idea how to do it. Sure, Gale and I always referred to our siblings as our kids, but not in the sense that they were truly ours. Our siblings had a parent and neither of us was it. Yeah, we were the providers, but we weren't the ones in charge. We weren't one hundred percent responsible for them. But now we will be-and that fact terrifies me. I don't know the first thing about being a parent, and it looks like I only have less than a year to learn. And I have no confidence that even that amount of time will be enough to prepare me for anything.

I'm still in the meadow when the sun is going down, still trying to get a grip on my newly realized situation. I know I should go home because it's only getting colder, but I can't make myself move. What am I going to tell Gale? Obviously I can't hide it for long. For one, he'll be able to tell almost immediately that I'm hiding something from him, and two, eventually it will become too physically apparent to keep secret from anyone. So I remain here, using every last second of the sun as an excuse before facing the inevitable, while attempting to find the courage to tell him.

Well apparently I don't get to wait for the sun, because there he is. He runs towards me with a look of relief on his face, which turns troubled when he sees my tear streaked face. He takes me in his arms and kisses my temple before he speaks.

"Catnip what's wrong? You didn't come back and I couldn't find you in any of the houses on the list or in any of the stores." He says, his worry only growing with every passing second. I need to just spit it out; I'm not going to find the courage to build up to it.

"I'm…I'm" I stutter, willing myself to just say it. But I can't seem to, because saying it out loud will only make it reality. And really, I would rather this be a bad dream, even though I know it isn't.

"You're what?" he asks, alarm in his tone, panic forming in his eyes. I need to say it. Just say it Katniss. So I look him straight in the eye and do.

"Pregnant." comes out as a whisper. There, I've said it out loud. I've told Gale. Now it's real, and I have to face the facts head on.

"What?" he utters in complete shock. I wait for him to say more, but it looks like he's still processing the news. Fair enough, I've been processing for hours and I still can't get a grip on it. So I start blubbering all my fears to him to fill the silence.

"I…I can't do this…I'm no good at this. I don't know how…to be a…mother. I don't… know…" I try to say, but it ends up coming out as incomplete sentences because I choke up every time I try to finish. And I still don't know what _he's _thinking about this, so that only makes me more anxious.

"Yes you can do this. And you'll be a great mother." he declares, still recovering but evidently alright if he can at least speak in full sentences.

"How?" I reply. I still have no confidence in my parental abilities, but I do have some in his. Of the two of us, he always was the one who I saw getting married and having kids if he wanted to. At the time I just didn't know that I would be the one in that picture with him.

"Because we're in this together. And I love you." he answers me with complete confidence. I can tell he's happy, although he's trying to suppress it because he's still worried about me. But he's right- we are in this together. I'm kind of mad that he's the reason I'm in this situation in the first place, but I know I'm just as guilty. The father is usually the most convenient target when a girl finds out she's pregnant when she never wanted to be anyway, so I don't think I'm too original in that focus. But I don't want to show him my blame, because I do love him. And I will certainly need him by my side every step of the way for this. Maybe some of his confidence will rub off on me eventually, but I'm going to try to find my own. For Gale. For me. For the tiny little thing growing inside of me that is half each of us.

"We are." I concede, "And I love you too."

With that, he helps me stand up, and we walk back to our house in Victor's Village. Gale puts his arm around my waist as we walk home in silence because I'm sure both of us are still thinking about our newfound baby. At some point during the walk home, I look down and realize where I have subconsciously placed my hands. They're folded on my stomach, protecting it from the cold. _I will always protect you. _I think to my baby, though I still don't know how. _Promise._

**Okay, so not as long as I thought, because I felt this was a good place to stop. But no worries, there's plenty of drama to come! Oh and btw, sorry to any boys reading this who felt awkward. There's just no subtle way to get around writing about a period, but I made it as subtle as I can. **


	15. Surprises

**Next chapter! Not as fluffy, but still good. I hope. Still Katniss's POV. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'd say these are my own characters but the government would tax me 15% goods and services tax on having an idea.**

I wake up with a start, effectively ending my horrible nightmare but I can still see the remnants of it searing my eyes as it disappears. Since finding out I was pregnant four and a half months ago, the nightmares have come back in full force. But they aren't about me in the Games, or the war, or even Prim anymore. They are about my baby; all my fears about having a child come alive when I close my eyes at night. Sometimes my child gets reaped into the Games and dies, with President Snow gleefully smiling at me. Sometimes they meet the same fate as Finnick, or worse-Prim. I've even had a dream that I was hijacked like Peeta was, and _I_ am trying to strangle my own child to death. These nightmares are so much worse than any I had before, because it isn't me getting hurt. No, it's my child, and I can't protect them from any of it. And that is far worse than anything that could ever happen to me.

In the bright moonlight that makes the dark room somewhat visible, I look at my scarred skin and take a deep breath. My scars are actually helpful-they remind me that Panem is free of Snow and Coin and anyone else who would make my nightmares real. Remind me that my child is safe, and I can protect them. That we don't live in a cruel, sick world anymore, where children are sent to fight to death for entertainment. I still don't know how I'm going to pull off being a parent, but at this point I have at least accepted the fact that I have to try. I'm still wary about having a baby in the first place, but I'm hoping that feeling goes away. It helps that everyone else is so thrilled by the coming baby. I know Gale is happy he's going to be a father, but he tries to subdue his enthusiasm when I'm around. He knows I'm still wary about the baby and that it would only frustrate me that I can't be excited too if he shows it too much. The rest of the Hawthornes are thrilled as well; Posy already calls herself Aunt Posy when she pats my belly, which is actually kind of cute.

Since I found out I was pregnant, I've been paying a lot more attention to little kids and their parents. I observe the parents; see how they handle things and how they act around their children. I store good ideas that I find away in my memory, planning on using them myself one day. I really don't know what else to do to prepare myself, so this is my current strategy for learning how to be a parent. Maybe not the best way, but I don't see another option currently. It's not like a book with parenting tips is out there.

Luckily the morning sickness subsided about three months ago, but I have been so exhausted that we don't go hunting until about eight o'clock still. So I have continued checking the snare line on my own after lunch, and dropping off the food to my list of houses has become my afternoon routine now. I've even made an addition to my food, and have been giving any children at those homes candy I bought in the store. I have more money than I know what to do with anyway, and it makes the kids' day. Its late afternoon when I'm at my last house, a family with young children. I knock on the door, and a little boy who's around four answers, with his mother right behind him. Smiling, I hand the meat to the mother and a piece of candy to the little boy.

"Oh, yummy! Look mama, candy!" he exclaims in delight, showing his mother his gift. His mother smiles at first at her little boy's joyfulness, but quickly changes to a stern look.

"Michael, where are your manners? What do you say when someone gives you something?" she asks her son.

"Sorry. Thank you Mrs. Hawthorne!" he says to me. I can't suppress my smile. Even though I've been married for a little over a year, the name still shocks me into a grin most of the time.

"You're welcome." I say to him. I tell the mother goodbye and turn around to walk home as the door shuts closed. But I stop short when I see the blond-haired man watching me. Someone I never thought I would see again in District 12, staring at my belly with shocked bright blue eyes.

"Peeta?" I exclaim in surprise. With that, he snaps out of his staring and looks at me.

"Hi. I was just in 12 for my sh…I wanted to see you." he answers, clearly thinking about lying to me first about why he's here and then deciding on the truth.

"Oh." Is all I reply. Interesting that he would come to 12 just to see me after all this time.

He looks at me for a few seconds before asking, "Can we talk?" I agree, and we go sit down on a bench a few meters away from where we're standing. It's pretty apparent that he feels awkward, but that's expected. I know Haymitch told him I was married, but I don't think Peeta knew I was pregnant since he's trying his hardest to look only at my face.

"So, how are you doing?" he asks me.

"Good. How are you?" I answer politely. This is just as formal as when we came back from the Games before the Victory Tour. I wish it wasn't.

"Well." he replies. "I'm sorry I didn't talk to you all this time."

"It's okay, I understand."

"No really. I shouldn't have done that, but I couldn't face coming back to 12 then." Peeta admits, "But I would like to be friends again. I know I haven't shown that I can be one in the past few years, but I hope to fix that. We can have a fresh start."

"I'd love to be friends again." I tell him honestly. I'm glad he finally came around, because I knew he wasn't ready for that when he stayed in the Capitol. But it looks like being friends is something he wants now, and I do too.

"That's great, I'm really glad." he lights up. Funny, he looks a lot happier than he ever did in 12-living in the Capitol of all places. Suddenly I'm curious just what he's been doing the last few years. All I know is that he has some kind of talk show. Haymitch either doesn't know more or he just didn't tell me.

"So what have you been doing since you've lived in the Capitol?" I ask him.

He tells me all about his life there; his show, how Paylor and Effie and even Plutarch are doing, and the real kicker, his girl. His eyes shine when he talks about her-some girl named Lucy that he met about a year after he moved to the Capitol. Apparently she's Cecilia, the Victor in the Quell from 8's daughter, and they quickly became best friends before they started dating. I feel a slight hint of jealously for this Lucy girl, but I quickly shove it away. I know it's not because I don't love Gale; it's that I always assumed Peeta would love me. I know it's selfish of me to think so, but I can admit that I'm selfish sometimes. I'm glad that he found someone actually, because he deserves to be happy after all he's been through.

"I get it now you know." Peeta claims at some point in the story, "You were always meant to be with Gale. I didn't understand until I started loving my own best friend- Now I can't imagine life without her." I'm actually glad he came to this realization, because he finally knows part of the reason I chose Gale. It wasn't just that we knew each other better than we know ourselves-it's that we need each other because we were always meant to. I'm happy that Peeta seems to have found this same type of love.

When he finishes telling me about the last few years, he asks me to return the favor.

"Well, not a lot really. I got married about year ago, and the last few years I have pretty much been hunting. Not much has changed." I tell him, avoiding bringing up the baby, the biggest change. I know it's stupid since I'm so obviously pregnant, but the way he reacted when he saw me makes me not want to bring it up. It has to hurt him a lot since he knows I never wanted kids, despite being really happy with his Lucy. I guess it could just be jealousy that Gale changed my mind (which isn't true), or the fact that it's not his when that's what he wanted for a long time.

In response he rolls his eyes. "Yeah, nothing's changed at all." he accuses, not so subtly glancing at my protruding stomach.

"It's not like I meant to. It just sort of happened." I admit to him.

"Well either way, I'm happy for you-both of you. You're going to be a great mother." he tells me sincerely.

"Thank you." I reply, not telling him that I'm still unconfident with my parental abilities. I would just end up with a five minute speech from Peeta expressing all the ways he thinks I will be a great mother for, and I really don't feel like arguing. After all, he just decided to want to be friends; I wouldn't want to mess that up so soon with a huge disagreement.

"You're welcome," he says, "Well I really do have to get going to my train. I already picked up a few important things from my house that I needed to bring back."

"What did you need them for?" I ask, curious. If they were so important, you would think that he would have gotten them years ago.

"My wedding actually." he tells me, beaming as he does so, "And as my friend, I would like to invite you to it. Would you please come?"

I'm really surprised, but I shouldn't be. The way he talked about this girl, it was clear that they were headed in that direction. I'm curious why he didn't tell me before, but it doesn't really matter. I'm glad we're friends again, and if he truly wants me there, I'll be happy to oblige.

"Sure." I answer, and he smiles. "When is it?"

"Next month, in the Capitol. I'll call you later with more information." he informs. "I'm really glad you're coming." Then he says goodbye, with a promise to call soon before he starts heading for the train station.

I shake my head and smile. Who knew that this regular old day would bring me such a nice surprise? Having Peeta as a friend again feels right-like we were always meant to be friends, not anything more like he wanted for so long. I'm glad he finally came around, and apparently found someone he loves almost as much as I love Gale. I am really curious to meet this girl now, the one that has obviously taken over his heart. I wonder if she deserves him, since I know I never did. Guess I can make my own conclusion at the wedding next month.

I start my trek home, eager to tell Gale about Peeta's visit and the plans we now have next month. I'm not too thrilled about going back to the Capitol, but at least it's for a good cause this time. And it's not my wedding, like it would have been if I hadn't gone into the Quell. It is still Peeta's though, which I find kind of funny. I'm just happy it's not me. No, I'm already married and have a kid on the way-exactly the way I didn't plan it, but I can't say I regret my decision. At least it was my own choice, and not a fake marriage to save my family's lives. Strange, the last time I was in the Capitol 'married' and 'pregnant', it wasn't real and just to get sponsors, and now both accounts are true.

Grinning at that thought, I open the door to my house. The aroma of some kind of stew hits my nose the second I open the door, and I realize how starving I am. It's been hours since lunch, and eating for two only makes you hungrier. I'm about to go into the kitchen to get some food when Gale walks out of it to greet me.

"Catnip I'm glad your home." he greets me with a light kiss.

"Me too. I have some interesting news to tell you." I reply.

"I have some too." he claims. "We have a guest."

A guest? Well I know it's not Peeta-I saw him go towards the train station after we caught up. I follow Gale into the kitchen, and all thoughts of Peeta disappear at the sight of my mother of all people sitting at the kitchen table. Yet another person I never thought I would see in District 12 again. Guess today is full of surprises.


	16. Healing

**Almost done with the story! I know this is kind of long and a lot happens, but I wanted to have it all in one chapter so I could begin my next story. I've been brainstorming on the new one for days and I'm eager to start, but wanted to finish this first. I know it's sad to see this story end, but I promise my next one will not disappoint you. So the epilogue to this story will be up tomorrow. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I'm running out of disclaimers, so enjoy this smily face while I search my brain for another one :) ****ヅ**

Katniss's POV

We're almost to the Capitol, the one place I never wanted to come back to. But I am-for Peeta. He wants to be friends again, and if I didn't come to his wedding, the first thing he asks of me as a friend, I doubt that it would have worked out too well. Oh sure, he would probably understand that I never wanted to go back to the Capitol, but I want to see him happy. So I come, hopefully coming here for the last time.

Gale and I did some extra hunting yesterday to make up for the lost time, and my mother will deliver the food today to the houses on our list. My mother. I'm still shocked she came back to 12 at all, and even more so that she's going to stay. She said that she's sorry for leaving me when I needed her the most, and running off to District 4. That it's going to be hard for her to stay here in 12, but she's going to try. For me. I know that our relationship will never be as good as what she had with Prim because I shut her out all those years ago, but I'm going to try too. I think my baby will be good for my mother, someone for her to love and care for that she can start a fresh relationship with. It may even be enough to help her deal with being here with Prim gone-I have Gale to help me with it, so maybe her grandchild will help her. We all need someone to help deal with our losses. In the meantime until the baby is born, she's throwing herself into work at the new medical building in 12 to deal with her grief.

When we arrive in the Capitol, Gale and I immediately go change for the wedding, which begins in about an hour. Gale is striking as ever in a simple grey suit, and I'm in a green dress which is the only thing I could find for the occasion that would accommodate my huge belly. These are the times when I truly miss Cinna dressing me, because I still have no fashion sense and I don't know how to dress correctly for the Capitol when pregnant. If I wasn't, I would have just worn one of the old dresses I have that are Cinna's designs. I also slip on a pair of flat shoes, which I'm certain Effie at least will comment on since she will think I should be wearing heels. I really don't care though-I couldn't walk in heels too well before, how does she expect me to do it when I can hardly even see my feet?

We walk in just as the wedding is about to begin, taking our places near the middle. This is a much different wedding than my own because it is a mixture of a Capitol wedding, a toasting, and District 8 rituals. Peeta stands at the end of the aisle looking quite handsome in a black suit, smiling and looking down to where his bride is waiting with who I assume is her father. Lucy is a really pretty girl, with curly reddish blonde hair and an elegant white dress, beaming the whole way to Peeta with her hand tucked in her father's arm. Her father takes her hand and gives it to Peeta, and the ceremony begins, the love for Peeta evident in her eyes. They say their vows loud and clear, and then begin their District traditions. The first is the toasting, which is a piece of bread that they each toast on a small open flame near the altar, and then they feed each other. The next ritual is something I've never seen before, so I'm assuming it's tradition in 8. They each take a gold string, and tie their two strings together in a knot. Then they walk over to two candles, which have one of their names carved into the wax on each and made visible with gold paint, and tie the two candles together with their combined string. When one candle is lit, it's so close to the one it's tied to that the other one lights up as well, representing the unity of the couple. With all the rituals complete, the couple kisses and they are officially married.

We immediately go into the reception area with the crowd for the celebration party afterwards, following the newlyweds in. Surprisingly, I see Peeta coming towards us with Lucy in hand after hugging what I am assuming is Lucy's family, her father and two little boys.

"Congratulations!" I say to the couple as they come.

"Thank you so much for coming. And now I would like to introduce you to my beautiful wife, Lucy Mellark." Peeta replies with a huge grin. I can't believe how happy he is-he's positively glowing. I knew he loved this girl, but I really didn't know just how much until now. Maybe because this time the love is mutual, unlike with me.

"Lucy, this is Katniss and Gale." he says to her. She smiles warmly and shakes both of our hands.

"It's so nice to finally meet you-Peeta has told me all about you two. Oh, and congratulations to you as well!" she exclaims to us with a grin.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you as well." I reply. Seeing this girl in person, I can tell she's really sweet-just like Peeta. And knowing part of her back story, I'm going to go ahead and guess that she does deserve him. And he certainly deserves her.

"Well we must get going to the other guests, but we can chat later. It really does mean a lot to us that you came." Peeta says, and pulls her away again, walking towards the next round of congratulating guests with Lucy in his arms.

Gale shakes his head and grins at me. "Well they really do seem happy together."

"I'm glad for it. He deserved to find someone." I say genuinely.

"I know he did. I'm just happy that someone wasn't you." Gale replies, and pulls me to him to kiss me.

"It never was me. Not really. I love you too much for that to have happened." I respond honestly. With that, we walk around the room until we find Annie, who I'm glad to see since I haven't in a long time. In her arms is a fussy, adorable little toddler-her and Finnick's son, Finn. We say hello, and she puts Finn down on the ground. He immediately goes to Gale, who starts to play with him, chasing a giggling Finn around the room. I roll my eyes and chuckle; Gale can be such a kid sometimes.

I talk to Annie while the boys are playing around and catch up with her. I'm thrilled of how well she's doing, because I thought for sure she would go off the deep end when Finnick died. For sure I would if anything ever happened to Gale. But having Finn around has given her a purpose to live for, and she's getting through on her own as well as one could expect her to. Her older sister is immensely helpful in this, living with Annie and Finn and helping to take care of both of them. We are so engrossed in our conversation that I don't realize that there's a young woman behind me until she speaks up.

"Well what do you know? Looks like brainless finally found herself a brain."

Johanna. Of course. I don't really know if she's referring to me finding a brain in realizing who I belong with and marrying Gale or that I'm still brainless and Gale is the brain I found, because he really is very intelligent. But knowing Johanna, it's probably a combination of the two.

I turn around to greet her, and find myself looking at a Johanna much like the one I first met. Spiky short hair, and obviously going for the sexy look in a tight black dress and heels. She seems like she's recovered from the war well, especially from the girl who was afraid of water after her torturing in the Capitol. I can't see any visible grim beneath her fingernails so I hope she's overcome it, but it could just be that she's hiding her fear well. I hope for her sake it's the former.

"Johanna." I reply, ignoring her comment. She looks blatantly at my six and a half months pregnant belly and laughs.

"And she's actually knocked herself up for real this time!"

"I could still take you on." I come back with, even though I'm not confident in that at all-I'm not exactly in combative shape. But I have to fight back with something. This is Johanna after all; I'm not going to show her a weak side even if she and I both know we have them. We're Victors, it's what we do.

"Bring it." she retorts with a grin, clearly enjoying the banter. Then we leave it at that, and seriously tell each other how we've been. She's back in 7, not really doing much different than before but she is building a log cabin by hand, cutting down the trees herself. Johanna really doesn't have a reason to, but she says it helps her to deal with everything, taking her aggression out on the wood instead of others. Not better for the trees, but it'll keep her from insulting the whole population of 7, so that's only a positive. Plus it gives her something to do. I understand that one-if I didn't have hunting I would go stir crazy. Once I tell her how I'm doing, we assume a comfortable silence and she observes Gale playing with Finn. Gale has finally stopped chasing the little boy and has picked him up and proceeds to spin him around, much to the Finn's delight.

"He's going to be a great father, you know." Johanna says with all seriousness.

"I know." I answer back. I always knew Gale would be a great dad-it's my own parenting skills I'm not assured of. Luckily I'm not as wary about the baby anymore though, so I'm making some strides.

Two Months Later

I'm in the woods by myself after lunch, gathering herbs and other plants for my mother. She doesn't necessarily need them anymore because real medicine is available now, but it's still too expensive for some so she still makes her own for the people who can't afford real medicine. I stopped hunting and checking the snare line about a month ago and I only gather now. This annoys me to no end, but I get the point. It's dangerous for me to use weapons in my condition, and I can't even see my feet to watch where I step anyway. I'm more than ready for the baby to come so I can get back to hunting. I know it will be different having a child, but we will still find the time to hunt. Maybe we'll even bring the baby with us sometimes.

I'm about done gathering for the day when I spot a patch of sage. I feel a pang of sadness first, but then I smile at it. Sage was Prim's favorite herb. It not only heals many different ailments and can be used in cooking, but it smells very sweet. She loved how it could help everything-heal your body, heal your hungry stomach, and make you feel pleased at the lovely scent. It reminds me that Prim would want me to be happy as well, even though she's gone. That I made the decision to live life for the both of us. I gather up the patch of sage to bring to my mother, and begin walking to her newly built home in town.

I open the door and walk right in, finding her in the kitchen where she's brewing some kind of herb concoction for someone. I hand her the sage and other plants and she gives a sad smile.

"Oh sage, Prim's favorite." she says with a sigh. I know it's still difficult for her to be here, but she's doing a lot better. My mother for once is really trying to move on with her life, and not fall into a depression again. And I'm proud of her for it.

"Yes, I found a patch in the…" I gasp instead of finish my sentence; gripping my stomach where there is such an immensely forceful throbbing all of a sudden that it's taken my breath away. It subsides a little, but I feel it again, much worse than before.

"Katniss! Sit down, are you alright?" she says with worry.

"I'm fine, I just…ungh!" I'm sitting down, gripping my stomach again. My face is contorted with the pain I feel, I can't even contain it.

"I think you're in labor! Go lay down on the bed, I'll go get Gale and come right back." she tells me.

I immediately start to panic, ignoring my mother's command. I had come to some kind of calm state when I thought about the actual birth, but it has all flown out window now that it's actually happening.

"I can't be! I'm not ready, it's too early, I'm-"

"Katniss Hawthorne!" my mother yells authoritatively. "Calm down, and go lay down on the bed." I'm so stunned by my mother's strict ordering I obey this time. This is the first time since my father died that she has ever acted like, well, my parent. Once I took over the household our roles had reversed somewhat, so this is sort of new for me.

Once she sees that I've complied, still not very calm but have ended my panicked blubbering, she nods at me satisfied.

"Now stay there. I'll be back in a few minutes with Gale. You're going to be fine." says, and strides out the door before I can reply. The sharp stings of pain are coming in waves now, every few minutes. I'm glad I followed my mother's advice, because I'm not sure I could get up now even if I wanted to I'm in so much agony. I hope she comes back with Gale soon, because I refuse to do this without him.

Eight Hours Later

She's here. My daughter is finally here. It's a really excruciating process, labor, and I screamed all kinds of obscene things during it that were largely ignored, but it's over now. In its place is relief, and joy at seeing the gorgeous little girl I've carried for almost nine months. I held her for a minute before my mother took her to clean her up, and I'm anxious to get her back. In my arms, I feel like she's the safest, that I really can protect her from anything.

I know my anxiety is almost over when I see her in Gale's arms coming over to me, gazing at her like she's the most precious thing that she is. Once he gets to the bed, he puts her in my arms. Gale slowly sits next to me on the bed with his arm around my shoulders and presses his lips to my temple, then hers gently.

"She's beautiful." he says in complete awe.

"She's perfect." I correct him. And she is perfect. With her soft delicate head of black hair, and her beautiful grey eyes. With her tiny hands and feet, and her adorable little sleeping face. And she smells so good, like the sweetest thing imaginable. I really never want to let her go.

"I love you so much. I love both of you." He declares with a smile and puts his lips to mine briefly.

"I love you too." I reply. I may not have shown it during labor, shouting all kinds of horrible things at him. But he knew that I didn't mean them-I was just in a lot of pain and he was the most convenient target for my wrath to deal with it.

"What should we name her?" I ask.

"Do you want to name her Primrose?" he answers hesitantly, obviously not knowing how I will react to this. I have to think for a minute about that one.

"No." I finally reply, "Prim would want her to have her own name." And my daughter deserves her own name, it's true. Plus I don't want her to share the same fate as Prim, I might jinx it if I did that. But I would like to honor my sister in some way. I look around the room, trying to find inspiration for a name for my daughter. Suddenly, my eye catches the long forgotten herbs I brought my mother earlier. I see Prim's favorite, and have an idea.

"How about Sage." I say after a minute. Sage heals wounds and heartache, and smells wonderful besides. Just like our daughter. Prim would love for my daughter to be named this.

"Sage Hawthorne. I love it." Gale smiles. He gives her a light kiss, and she opens her stunning grey eyes, immediately relaxing me. I feel like I can be a mother when I look into her eyes-like I really can do this. Yes, Sage is definitely my healer. It's perfect.


	17. Perfect Life

**Here's the epilogue! I want to thank all my viewers, especially the ones who alerted, favorited, and reviewed this story. It means so much to me that people want to read what I write, and I promise to write more soon. I hope you liked this love story between the couple that should have been, Katniss and Gale. Enjoy :)**

Gale's POV

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

"Ready or not hear I come!" I call out to the seemingly empty meadow. But I know it's not empty at all. There are animals and insects, but I there are also four people hiding themselves from me. Waiting for me to use my hunting instincts in the safest way thinkable-in a game of hide and seek. I silently tread among the grass, looking and listening for any sign of my targets. Out of the corner of my eye, I see something out of place- a tiny pair of black shoes peeking out from beneath a blueberry bush. Smiling, I decide to draw them out of their hiding place.

"Where are you? I can't find anyone." I declare loudly, sneaking quietly to the bush.

"Hmm well while I'm stumped, I might as well eat some of these delicious blueberries." I claim as I come to the hiding place. I pick a few berries off the bush and hear a giggling. I pretend to pick a few more berries off when I suddenly grab the giggler from the tree, causing them to burst out laughing.

"Daddy, you found me!" laughs my four year old daughter Holly as I spin her around.

"Yes I did! Do you know where anyone else is?" I ask her as I stop spinning and hold her on my hip.

"Maybe…but it's a secret." she tells me, putting her tiny finger to her lips and looking me seriously with her shocking blue eyes, just like Prim's. I tug on one of her little black braids and smile at her.

"I promise I'll keep it. Why don't you go and find them for me?"

"Okay." She replies, and wiggles free of my grasp. She skips over to a tree and attacks her five year old brother Aiden with a hug.

"Hey, you're not it! Mama, she's cheating!" he calls up the tree where he was hiding. Katniss, realizing that she's been ousted, swings down from a low branch and gives him a grin.

"And you gave me away too silly!" she exclaims, and pats his cheek. I smile at the exchange and walk over when I hear something to my left.

"I win!" eight-year-old Sage declares. "And now I'm it! I'm gonna get you!" she warns, and her brother and sister shriek and take off, running away giggling from their older sister.

I put my arm around Katniss's waist and kiss her. It's times like these that make me realize how incredibly lucky I am. This beautiful day is almost my dream from so many years ago, that day when Katniss came back into my life after the war. When she found me at the lake house and told me she loved me for the first time. Then I didn't believe my life could be any better, but I was wrong. This life is perfect, and I couldn't ask for more. I don't work in the mines-I work in the safety of an office during the day, ever since about six years ago when I became head of the engineering in 12, which is much like what I was doing for District 2 all those years. My family is happy and safe, and there are no Hunger Games, and a President who actually cares for the country. Best of all, I've been married to the love of my life, who I know loves me back just as much. And we have three beautiful children together, which is more than I ever thought to ask for. They are happy, healthy, and most of all, safe. We teach them to hunt not for survival like we learned for, but just for the sheer joy of it. They don't understand yet the roles that their parents played in the war, but one day they will learn in school. They teach about the Hunger Games and the rebellion that we won. Perhaps we will even personally tell them our own accounts one day, but we will come to that when it's time. For now, they can be children, with no worries and full bellies. If this is a dream, then I hope to never wake up-sometimes I pinch myself to make sure. Then I smile when I confirm that this is real. This is my perfect life, and I wouldn't change it for anything.

The End

**Once again, thank you all for reading. Some exciting news, my new story will be up tomorrow, so be on the lookout! It will be called Any Means Necessary, and I promise you won't be disappointed. I've added quite a few twists that will surprise you I'm sure! **


End file.
